Acadamey of heroes
by buzzyboy1
Summary: Ash, Firey (my OC), Serena, May, Dawn, Clemont, Adrianna (another OC twin sister of Firey), Paul, Misty, Iris, and Gary all are starting senior year, and a lot is to happen, along with Max and Bonnie, a couple of freshmen, this year will be an interesting one. Ash x May, Gary x Serena, Clemont X Dawn, and Bonnie x Max later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**My notes: This chapter is the first day and will need OCs for chapter 3, 8 of them. PM me or place in review. Form at the end of the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

Academy of Heroes

Chapter 1: Day 1!

730am 8/24, start of senior year for Ash Ketchum, along with May Maple, Gary Oak, Serena, Dawn Berlitz, Misty Waterflower, Iris Dragonlight, Firey Argentston and his twin sister Adrianna, Paul Hurt and Clemont Delfosse. (Remember, if there is more than one Mega evolution listed, they will use only one in a battle, this keeps the options varied) (Their personalities will be revealed as the story progresses) Their homeroom is 124 and the teacher takes attendance

Adrianna "Adrie" Argentston-Here! (She is 17 years old, stands 5'6" with long black hair with two short braids by her ears and the long braid goes to her knees! She has blue eyes, wears a low cut silver long sleeve shirt with a short red skirt and red flats. Her team is Tyranitar, Arcanine, Feraligatr, Serperior, Mega Pidgeot, and an Ash-Greninja)

Firey Argentston-Here! (He is 17 years old, stands 5'10" with Silver hair and Blue eyes, there are ring like tattoos from his cheeks that go behind his ear and down his body, wears a silver collared shirt, Black pants and shoes. His team is Primal Groudon, Mega Rayquaza, Mega Sceptile, Mega Blazekin, Ninetales, and Mega Absol)

Dawn Berlitz-Here! (Student council secretary) (Her team consists of Piplup, Mega Lopunny, Pachirisu, Mammoswine, Ambipom, and Mega Mawile)

Clemont Delfosse-Here! (Battling team manager) (His Team is Diggersby, Helioptile, Mega Manetric, Magnezone, Mega Ampharos, and Chesnaught)

Iris Dragonlight-Here! (No 4 battler on the team) (Haxorous, Salamence, Garchomp, Dragonite, Emolga, and Togetic)

Paul Hurt-Here! (No 3 Battler on the team) (Mega Aggron, Honchkrow, Hariyama, Drapion, Electavire, and Torrterra)

Ash Ketchum-Here! (No 2 Battler on the team) (His Team is Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and the original Ash-Greninja) (Pikachu sits on his shoulder in class) (National Championship team is Pikachu, Charizard, Infernape, Snorlax, Sceptile, and Greninja)

May Maple-Here! (Student Council Treasurer) (Mega Blazekin, Glaceon, Skitty, Blastoise, Venusaur, and Beautifly)

Gary Oak-Here! (No 5 battler on the team) (Arcanine, Mega Blastoise, Umbreon, Electavire, Nidoking, and Mega Scizor)

Misty Waterflower-Here! (President of student council) (Mega Gyrados, Golduck, Vaporeon, Kingdra, Starmie, and Azumarill)

Serena Yvonne-Here! (Top Performer in the school) (Delphox, Sylveon, Pangoro, and Mega Absol)

Homeroom 225-Juniors

Barry Appleman-Here! (His team consists of Empoleon, Staraptor, Roserade, Mega Heracross, Skarmory, and Hitmonlee)

Trevor-Here! (He is dating one of the senior girls) (His Team is Mega Charizard Y, Aerodactyl, Florges, Jolteon, Nosepass, and Hydreigon)

Sal-Here! (He is 16 years old, stands 5'4" with green hair and brown eyes, He wears a blue jacket with a Krookodile symbol on the left side, green shorts, and black shoes. His team is Krookodile, Sandslash, Rhyperior, Mega Aggron, Gligar, and Onix)

Tierno-Here! (His Team is Blastoise, Raichu, Hitmontop, Ludicolo, Politoed, and Crawdaunt)

Trip-Here! (His team is Serperior, Conkeldurr, Frillish, Lampent, Vanillite, and Tranquill)

Aliana Garcia-Here! (She is 16 years old, stands 5'8" with long black hair and green eyes, as green as a Rayquaza, she is wearing a black long sleeve cut off shirt, with a very low cut, showing off some tattoos on her midsection similar to Firey's, but look more like a skirt and another one on her chest, this one is shaped like an upside down triangle, wears a long black skirt, and black shoes. Her team is Honchkrow, Greninja, Mega Sableye, Bisharp, Absol, and Darkrai)

Shauna-Here! (Her Team is Ivysaur and Floette)

Manny-Here! (He is 16 years old, stands 5'11" with blonde hair and gray eyes, wears a Pikachu shirt with jeans and yellow shoes. His ace is a male Pyroar, along with Liepard, Delcatty, Persian, Glameow, and Leafeon)

Zack K.-Here! (He is 16 years old, stands 6'4" with red hair and green eyes, wears an orange long sleeve shirt and jeans with orange shoes) (He has Mega Blastoise, Feraligatr, Mega Swampert, Empoleon, Samurott, and a normal-Greninja)

Gerald-Here! (He is 16 years old, stands 5'11" with blue hair and red eyes, wears a black jacket and pants, with black shoes. His ace is Ninjask, along with Shedinja, Skarmory, Mega Scizor, Mega Beedrill, and Seviper)

Zack Z-Here! (He is 17 years old, stands 5'6" with purple hair and gray eyes, wears a black collared shirt, with jeans and brown shoes. His ace is a Giratina, along with a shiny Farfetch'd, Sunflora, Skarmory, Forretress, and Gliscor)

Homeroom 098-Sophomores

Tara Ketchum-Here! (She is age 15, stood about 5'5", had chest length raven colored hair, chocolate eyes, she wore a short sleeve v-neck black cutoff undershirt with a green jacket she wore open, jeans and red and white shoes with a Noibat around her at all times, along with a Snubbull, Shuckle, Shiny Jolteon, an Eevee, and Delibird)

Jaclyn Marisson-Here! (She is 15 years old, stands 5'7" with long black hair and brown eyes, wears a blue, low cut dress that ends at her knees and blue flats) (Her team is Tyranitar, Tyrantrum, Aerodactyl, Kabutops (shiny), Mega Charizard X, and Bastiodon)

Ariana Montgomery-Here! (She is 16 years old, stands 5'4" with silver hair and green eyes, wore a green t shirt, very low cut, a blue skirt, and blue flats. Her team is Dedenne (shiny), Floette, Pichu (the son of Ash's Pikachu, his mother is May's Glaceon), Mudkip, Gardevoir (shiny), and Snorunt)

Sharon-Here! (She is 15 years old, has long purple hair, wears a shirt with an Eevee on the left shoulder and a short brown skirt and shoes) (She has Eevee, Flareon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Sylveon, and a shiny Espeon)

Korrina-Here! (Her team is Hawlucha, Meinfoo, Mega Lucario, Poliwrath, Mega Medicham, and Kommo-o)

John and Sean-Here! (They are 15 years old, stand 5'9" with dark brown hair and green eyes, green shirts and blue shorts, but Sean wears green shoes and John wears blue shoes. John has a Sylveon (shiny), Gardevoir, and an Azumarill, along with a Togetic, a Mega Audino, and Mawile) (Sean has a Steelix, Mega Scizor (Shiny), Mega Aggron, Mawile, and a Lucario)

Kay Argentston-Here! (She is 15 years old, stands 5'4" with brown hair and green eyes, wears a Jolteon sweatshirt with a yellow shirt, black pants, and Black shoes. She has her ace, Mega Salamence, along with Dragonite, Mega Garchomp, Kommo-o, Goodra, and Hydreigon)

Katy-Here! (She is 15 years old, stands 5'9" with rear length black hair in two little braids that lead from 2 inches above her ears around to her neck and a main braid down the middle of it, wears a low cut, blue cut off short sleeve shirt with a blue jacket, worn open, black jeans and shoes) (Her team is a Totodile, and Umbreon (shiny)…)

Joanna Berlitz-Here! (She is 15 years old, stands 5'7" with very long blue hair and blue eyes, wears a Raichu hoodie with a yellow shirt under it, a yellow skirt that cuts off at mid-thigh and yellow boots. Her ace is a Mega Lopunny, along with Raichu, Eevee, Yammega, and Snorlax)

Bri Z-Here! (She is 14 years old, stands 5'1", with chest length Silver hair and gray eyes, wore a Glaceon sweatshirt with a blue tank top under it, plus jean shorts and blue shoes. Her ace is Noivern, and she has a Glaceon, a Machamp, and an Arbok)

Homeroom 022-Freshmen

Max Maple-Here! (He has matured, and now has star markings similar in origin to Firey, from his right cheek around and down to his chest, that star is never seen, and his team is Jirachi, Mega Manetric, Mega Sceptile, Mega Gallade, Masquarian, and Goodra)

Bonnie Delfosse-Here! (Her team is Dedenne, Tyrunt (shiny), Lapras, Smeargle, Pichu (Ash's Pikachu's Daughter her mother is May's Glaceon), and Eevee)

Sawyer-Here! (His Team is Mega Sceptile, Mega Salamence, Slurpuff, Slaking, Clawitzer, and Aegislash)

Astrid-Here! (Her team is Mega Absol…)

Julian Sketchit-Here! (Looks exactly like his brother, Tracey, except he is 14) (He has a Smeargle and a Ralts)

Paige Argentston- (She is 14 years old with Brown hair and blue eyes, wears a blue tank top and jean shorts with black combat boots, with a very small Eevee on her head at all times, and her team is Exeggutor, Espeon, Delphox, Golduck, Starmie, and Mr. Mime, she sometimes borrows Firey's Metagross if her Mr. Mime is needed at the Argentston household)

Lana Montgomery-Here! (She is 14 years old, stands 5'2" with Silver hair and blue eyes, wears a silver dress, low cut, with a cut around her midsection revealing on her back four fin-like tattoos similar in origin to those of Firey or Aliana, the dress length is mid-calf, and wears silver 1" heels) (Her team is Altaria, Chespin, Linoone, Feraligatr, Slaking, and her ace Lugia)

Vivi Winstrate-Here! (She has a Wurmple…)

Gustav Berlitz-Here! (He is 14 years old, stands 5'9" with short but messy blue hair and eyes to match, wears a green polo shirt, jeans and green shoes, and a Pansear can be seen on his head at all times)

Eugene-Here! (He is 15 years old, stands 6'2" with black hair and blue eyes, wears a silver collared shirt with jeans and blue shoes) (He has Simisage, Simisear, and Simipour, along with Dratini, a baby Zigzagoon, and a shiny Espeon)

Johann Oak-Here! (Looks a lot like Gary, his third cousin) (He has his Taillow, nicknamed Timmy, perched on his shoulder, along with Skarmory, Mega Salamence, Togetic, and Spritzee)

Not only are the seniors here, but the whole high school is here too for their first class. The bell rings and everyone heads to Pokemon Breeding. Surprisingly, a young girl walks up and kisses Firey on the cheek, her name is Ariana Montgomery, Firey's girlfriend of almost six years, she is 16 years old, stands 5'4" with silver hair and green eyes, wore a green t shirt, very low cut, a blue skirt, and blue flats. His best friend a girl named Aliana Garcia, also aged 16, she stands 5'8" with long black hair and green eyes, as green as a Rayquaza, she is wearing a black long sleeve cut off shirt, with a very low cut, showing off some tattoos on her midsection similar to Firey's, but look more like a skirt and another one on her chest, this one is shaped like an upside down triangle, wears a long black skirt, and black shoes. Floating beside Aliana is a legendary pokemon known as Darkrai. The group got to class and sat down towards the front when an announcement was made for the School Champion, Firey Argentston, to talk with the class about next week's season kickoff.

"Well everyone, I hope you had a good summer, current sophomores, juniors, and seniors, and welcome to the freshmen this year!" Firey Announced, "The Season kickoff tournament, contest, and Showcase is next Friday and I will need as much help as possible to make this possible, please if you have any questions, please talk to Dawn Berlitz, our student council secretary, May Maple, the treasurer, Ariana Montgomery, the Vice President or Student council president Misty Waterflower."

After that the teacher, Miss Suzy, got everyone settled, and two other girls were trying to find a seat near Firey, Ariana growled at the two of them and they found seats.

"Well everyone, this class is a partner class!" Suzy exclaimed, "So I will assign partners for you!"

She hands everyone a piece of paper with a name on it.

"End of Class, by the way, the name on the piece of paper is who you're paired up with!" Suzy exclaimed.

Firey's paper read "Ariana Montgomery."

Ariana's paper read "Firey Argentston."

The hallways were crowded and Firey and Ariana bumped into Gary Oak and his new girlfriend, Serena. Serena recognizes Firey and says hi. She then kisses Gary's cheek and Firey raises an Eyebrow.

"Care to Explain, Gary?" Firey asked.

"Explain what, Firey?" Gary asked.

"The kiss on your cheek from my cousin." Firey answered.

"You caught me, Serena and I got together about 4 months ago." Gary explained.

Gary, Firey, and Ariana headed to their next class, called Legends, and May's father is the teacher. Then this girl walked, age 15, she stood about 5'5", had chest length raven colored hair, chocolate eyes, and squiggles on her cheeks, she wore a short sleeve v-neck black cutoff undershirt with a green jacket she wore open, jeans and red and white shoes. Everyone turns around expecting Ash Ketchum to walk in the door, but this girl, Tara, is Ash's little sister, with a purple bat-like dragon type on her head, that is her partner, Noibat. She takes a seat next to Tierno and the two just stare at each other, lost their own world, thinking about the other, until Noibat and Tierno's partner, Raichu, get them out of it. Firey, who was seated on the other side of Tierno, whispered "Ask her out already!"

"I'll try soon." Tierno whispered back.

"I'll give him the end of the month to realize it" Ariana whispered.

"I'll give him the end of the day" Shauna whispered to Ariana.

"I'll give him the end of class" May whispered to Ariana.

Just then a large, muscular man walked into the room and introduced himself as Norman, this class's teacher.

"Hey class, can you name two legendary Pokémon?" he asked.

A kid with green hair raised his hand.

"Sawyer!" Norman said, "Name two!"

"Groudon and Darkrai." Sawyer answered

"Correct, who wants to meet Groudon and Rayquaza, since the girl with Darkrai is not in this class?" Norman asked.

Everyone wanted to meet them so they went outside and Firey threw two pokeballs in the air.

"Groudon and Rayquaza, You're up!" he exclaimed.

A giant, red bipedal creature along with a green, serpentine creature with horn-like features from the top and bottom of its jaw with rings down its tail with fins separating the sections with rings.

"Wow!" everyone but May, Firey, Norman, and Ariana said.

Ariana walks over and takes Firey's hand, very impressed.

"I read the pokedex entries for both Groudon and Rayquaza and it said there are signature moves!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"Rayquaza, use Dragon Ascent, and Groudon, use Precipice blades!" Firey ordered.

"Wow, these attacks are really powerful!" Sawyer exclaimed.

"They say the champion of the school has a Rayquaza and a Groudon," Tara said, "can you guess who he is, he is in this class as we speak!"

"Firey!" Ariana Exclaimed.

"Correct, Ariana." Norman said, "Well then, this is the end of class!"

"Groudon and Rayquaza, return!" Firey yelled "Chespin, You're up!"

A small, green, bipedal, hedgehog like creature with a brown front and feet came from a blue light and said "Pin-Che!" and then an evolved Electric Mouse Pokémon came out in a blue light and nudged a large guy, stands 6'3", black hair and eyes, a black t-shirt with a Vanilite, Orange shorts, and Black, gold and white tennis shoes. He is talking to Tara and Firey heard exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Tara Ketchum, will you go out with me sometime?" Tierno asked.

"Yes, I will!" Tara exclaimed, then hugged Tierno, like an Ursaring, until Ash shows up.

"Tierno, what is going on!?" Ash Exclaimed-asked.

"I just asked out your sister." Tierno answered.

"We're together!" Tara said.

"Wait, what, you two are a couple?" Ash asked.

"Yes, and May wins." Firey answered.

"I was hoping for Tara or Tierno to answer." Ash said.

They then head to their next class, Type, Advantages, and Disadvantages, with Diantha, the Kalos champion.

Turns out Dawn, Clemont and Iris are in this class. Then this girl comes in, she stands 5'7" with long black hair and brown eyes, wears a blue, low cut dress that ends at her knees and blue flats. She walks up to Firey and asked to compare schedules, turns out she will be seeing him in her 8th period class. She then introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Jaclyn, by the way." The girl, now known as Jaclyn, said, "I'm a new student."

"Firey, Champion of the Academy!" Firey said.

"I was wondering if you could help me find a guy named Trip Wallace." Jaclyn asked "He is my boyfriend."

"I would look for him at lunch in about 2 hours." Firey said "Ok?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Jaclyn said "My brother apparently knew you quite well, his name is Alain."

"Wait, your brother is Alain!?" Firey exclaimed-asked.

"My half-brother, you see, I am the daughter of Alain's father and Mairin's, who is one of the eighth graders, mother." Jaclyn answered.

"Well class, welcome to Types, Advantages and Disadvantages, I am Diantha, your instructor." Diantha said, "Can anyone name a type advantages, disadvantage, and an immunity?"

"I can!" shouted the same green haired boy from the last class, "Water has a type advantage over Fire, Fire has a type disadvantage against water, and Electric type moves do not affect ground types."

"Correct, who wants to see a type immunity?" Diantha asked, "Does anyone have a ground type?"

"Groudon, you're up!" Firey exclaimed.

"Does anybody have a pokemon that knows thunderbolt?" Diantha asked, puzzled.

"Yes, I do, Ampharos, you're up!" Jaclyn yelled "Use Thunderbolt!"

The thunderbolt came and Groudon did not get hurt from it at all, leaving everyone speechless.

"Was that supposed to happen?" A blonde haired girl asked, and Clemont was shocked to hear who asked that, since he ran an electric type gym back home and left it to Clembot to watch.

"Bonnie, why did you ask that?" Clemont questioned.

"Bonnie's question is one we get from a lot of freshmen, and yes, that was supposed to happen." Diantha said, "End of class!"

They head out and a guy walks up to the group, Bonnie recognized him immediately.

"Max!" Bonnie squealed.

"Hey Bonnie!" he replied.

"I was wondering where we are sitting for lunch this year." Bonnie and Max asked.

"Actually, there are four empty seats at our table, so you two and two others can sit with us for the time being." Clemont and May answered.

Max is May's little brother, Bonnie is Clemont's little sister, and they invited their friends Lana Montgomery, who is Ariana's little sister, and Johann Oak (Grandson of Samson Oak of Alola). Bonnie, Firey, and Ariana are the only ones in Pokemon Performance I with Aria from the group. Firey sat down next to Ash, who had arrived first, and Ariana sat with Firey's sisters, Adrianna, Paige, and Kay. Then, a very small Eevee walked onto Firey's desk and said "Vee!"

Firey then picked Eevee up and gave him back to his sister. He then headed back to his seat.

The teacher came in and said "Welcome to class, everyone, my name is Aria, and we are in Performance I!"

The class was sitting around chatting about what almost went down between Tierno and Ash earlier today.

"Well class, I will be talking about the basics of Pokemon Performing, I am hoping you put together a show by the end of the year!" Aria exclaimed.

They then discussed the basics of Pokemon Performing and then class ended.

They head to lunch and the tables are

Table 1: Trip, Tara, Tierno, Trevor, Adrianna (Trevor's arm is around her waist to keep her close, she is sometimes scared, and most single guys in the school try to hit on her), Shauna, Barry, Paige, Kay, Sawyer, and Jaclyn.

Table 2: Ash, May, Clemont, Dawn, Firey, Ariana, Max, Bonnie, Lana M, Johann, and Gustav

Table 3: Sharon, Bri Z, Zack K, Zack Z, Sal, Manny, Aliana, Gerald, Katy, Korrina, and John

Table 4: Sean, Gary, Serena, Misty, Iris, Paul, Eugene, Julian, Vivi, Astrid, and Joanna

"So, Ash, how was your day so far?" Bonnie asked.

"First period was fine, but May (only she and Firey know that Tara is Ash's little sister) and I got seated next to Tierno and Tara, and they were having way too much fun next to us." Ash answered "That's not all. Tierno actually asked her out after their second period class! I was shocked to hear it!"

"Who's Tara, Ash?" Bonnie, Max, Lana, and Johann all asked.

"My little sister!" Ash answered.

"That clears everything up!" the four said.

"Other than that, who did you leave in the Daycare?" Bonnie asked, "I left Dedenne."

"Pikachu." Ash said

"Luxray." Clemont said

"Rayquaza." Firey answered

Everyone's mouths dropped open when the name of a legendary pokemon was mentioned.

"Piplup." Dawn answered

"Jirachi." Max answered

"Timmy the Taillow." Johann answered

"Lugia." Lana said

"Glaceon." May said

"Pansear." Gustav said

"My Shiny Dedenne." Ariana said.

"Well everyone, let's eat!" Ash exclaimed.

They ate lunch and over at Trip's table, they are discussing what happened after second period.

"Wow, I cannot believe that you and Tara are dating!" Shauna and Barry both Exclaimed "So, just letting you know, we've will dating for two years in October, and Trevor will be dating Adrianna for five years tomorrow, if you two need anything just let us know."

"Ok, we have a new girl at the table, her name is Jaclyn, she is new to the school, you will probably know her brother, and by the way, she's my girlfriend of one year!" Trip yelled.

"Hey, you know I'm sitting here, right, Trip?" Aliana asked.

"Forgot about freshman year." Trip answered.

"So, what are your weekend plans?" Zack K asked.

"Well, everyone in the school has been invited to Professor Oak's lab to camp out throughout the corral area, so we are camping!" Trevor and Adrianna exclaimed "There are 42 slots left and all our pokemon on hand can come!"

"Ok!" Trip and the rest of the group said.

Back at Ash's table

Ash's phone rings, and to his surprise, it is Professor Oak.

"Hello Ash, May and the rest of the group!" Professor Oak said "Gary, Tierno, Shauna, and Barry are organizing a school campout, since it is going to be the fifth anniversary of Trevor and Adrianna."

"Wait, What!?" everyone at the table except Firey and Ariana yelled into Ash's phone "Firey and Ariana, since you two were the only ones not shocked by what the Professor just said, please explain the Trevor thing."

"Well, everyone knows that Trevor is dating my twin sister, Adrianna." Firey explained "However, you may not know that they have been a couple for five years!"

"That explains a lot." Clemont agreed.

"So, are we going?" Bonnie and Max asked.

"Yes, we are, as for groups, Ash, May, Clemont and Dawn, you are the first group, Max, Bonnie, Lana and Johann, you guys are group 2, Firey and Ariana have arranged something, and Gutsav, you are going with a couple of your friends." Clemont said.

"OK!" Everyone said

They ate a little more until Zack Z's Gliscor was seen picking on a really small Eevee, it then saw Firey and ran over to him, purring when it got to him. He then went over to Zack Z and found Aliana scolding the Gliscor for picking on the Eevee. Then Firey walked up to his sister, Paige, and handed back her Eevee.

"Hey, just letting you know, Zack Z's Gliscor was picking on Eevee, by the way." Firey said "Looks like it's time to pick up our Pokémon!"

Then Ariana kissed him on the cheek, Firey then said, "Hey Rayqu-!" when Ariana kissed hm on the lips. They broke apart and then Firey returns Rayquaza along with the other trainers returning their Pokemon. They head to their next class, which for most people would be an independent study course of choice, but for Firey, he took Legends and People with the Headmaster.

"Hey Firey!" Aliana said.

"Hey, Aliana!" Firey said.

"So, class, Welcome to Legends and People!" a man said "I am the Headmaster!"

"So, we're discussing our lives and how they've been affected by being bestowed students?" A girl that sat a Firey's table asked.

"Yes, now bring out your legendaries!" the Headmaster exclaimed.

Then seven Pokemon came out of their Pokeballs. Their trainers sat next to them and talked about their summers and the legendaries were discussing amongst themselves their summers.

The class was dismissed and Firey went to Battles IV with Alder and ran into his sister and her boyfriend, Trevor. They, as it turned out, had the exact same class.

They then arrive at the school's battlefield, where Alder, the teacher, stood at the referee's box, explains the rules and selects two people for the first battle.

Adrianna vs Sal

"Arcanine, Assist me!" (Adrianna)

A large, Tiger striped-dog with a fluffy cream collar and tail of the same color appeared on the battle field.

"Krookodile, let's finish this!" (Sal)

A bipedal, red, crocodile with sunglasses appeared on the other side.

"Arcanine, use Aerial Ace!" (Adrianna)

The aerial ace was super effective, and by the time Arcanine was done, Krookodile landed with swirls in its eyes.

"Krookodile is unable to battle, Arcanine is the winner!" Alder announced "The nest battle is Manny vs Paul!"

"Pyroar, Help me out!" (Manny)

A brown lion with a red and yellow mane appeared on one side of the battlefield.

"Gilscor, standby!" (Paul)

A large silver vampire bat-scorpion creature appeared on the other side.

"Use Guillotine!" (Paul)

The attack knocked out Pyroar instantly.

"Pyroar is unable to battle, Gliscor is the winner!" Alder announced "Gerald vs John is next!"

"Sylveon, Let's go!" (John)

A small white creature with a slender body, a pink ribbon on its neck and one on its left ear and four "feelers" coming out of its neck appeared on one side of the field.

"Ninjask, Go!" (Gerald)

A black bug-like creature, with a gold helmet appeared on the other side.

"Ninjask, Magnitude!" (Gerald)

"Moonblast!" (John)

After both attacks had landed, both Pokemon were knocked out.

"Neither pokemon are able to battle!" Alder announced "Next up is Bri Z and Joana!"

"Lopunny, Come out!" (Joana)

A tall bipedal rabbit like creature appeared on one side of the field.

"Arbok, Light up the sky!" (Bri Z)

A long, cobra like creature appeared on the other side.

"Arbok, Poison Fang!" (Bri Z)

"Lopunny, dodge!" (Joana)

Arbok was too fast and Lopunny was knocked out by the poison.

"Lopunny is unable to battle, Arbok wins!" Alder announced "Firey vs Trip is the next battle.

"Conkeldurr, Go!" (Trip)

"Rayquaza, you're up!" (Firey)

"Conkeldurr, use Strength!" (Trip)

Conkeldurr grabs Rayquaza's tail.

"Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam on your tail!" (Firey)

Conkeldurr didn't let go fast enough, as the Hyper Beam blasted Conkeldurr off Rayquaza's tail, knocking out Conkeldurr.  
"Conkeldurr is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner!" Alder announced "End of class, we'll start off Monday with Misty vs Korrina!"

A guy bumps into Firey on his way out of class, Firey recognizes him, at that moment, he got kissed on the cheek.

"Max, Ariana!" Firey said.

"Hey, Firey, how was class?" Ariana asked.

"Won my battle against Trip, Adrianna won against Sal, Manny's Pyroar got OHKO'd by Paul's Gliscor, and there was a tie." Firey answered.

"You did great against Trip!" Ariana Exclaimed

"Tha-!" He was trying to say thanks when Ariana kissed him on the lips, cutting him off. They broke apart and went to their next class, on their way, they ran into Ash, Johann and Lana. The five went into their class.

"This is a free period, check your classes for assignments on a normal day, since it is the first day, an Icebreaker will commence." Said the teacher "I am Cynthia, we'll go around the room, start with your name, grade, and Ace Pokemon!"

"Hi, I am Vivi Winstrate, I am in 9th grade and my Ace pokemon is Wurmple!" said a red-purple haired girl now known as Vivi.

Some of the upperclassmen laugh.

"Hi, my name is Julian Sketchit, I am in 9th grade, and my ace is a Smeargle!" said a black haired boy, now known as Julian.

"Hello, my name is Eugene, I am in 9th grade and my ace is a shiny Espeon." A green haired boy, now known as Eugene said.

"Hi, my name is Johann Oak, I am in 9th grade and my ace is Timmy the Taillow!" a brown haired boy wearing red named Johann said.

"Hi, my name is Lana Montgomery, I am in 9th grade, and my Ace is Lugia!" a girl with long silver hair, now known as Lana said.

"Oh, a bestowed student, I see." Cynthia said.

"Yes, I am, my best friend, my sister's best friend and boyfriend." Lana explained.

"Hello, I am Max Maple, brother of Senior May Maple, I am a freshman, and my ace is Jirachi!" Max said

"Hi, my name is Ariana Montgomery, I am in 10th grade and my Ace is a shiny Dedenne." Ariana said.

"Hi, my name is Aliana Garcia, I am in 11th grade, and my Ace is Darkrai!" Aliana said.

"Hi, my name is Ash Ketchum, I am in 12th grade, and my ace is Greninja!" Ash said.

After that is the end of Class, End of the first Day of Senior year for Ash.

 **OC form is going to be placed here:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Grade:**

 **Physical Description:**

 **Pokemon on Hand:**

 **Abilities for Pokemon:**

 **Moves for Pokemon (limit 6 per Pokemon):**


	2. Chapter 2 Campout weekend part 1

**Still looking for 7 OCs for chapter 3 part 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

After School, Firey, Adrianna, Trevor, and Ariana head over to Professor Oak's corral and set up two tents. They then discuss recent catches and Adrianna challenges Trevor to a battle.

"Greninja, assist me!" Adrianna yelled.

"Hydreigon, go!" Trevor yelled.

"Greninja, use water shuriken!" Adrianna ordered.

"Hydreigon, Earthquake!" Trevor exclaimed.

"We have a trick up our sleeve, Greninja, full power!" Adrianna exclaimed.

Then something only seen with one other trainer before, known as Battle Bond, happened. Greninja now looked a little bit like its trainer.

"Use night Slash!" Adrianna ordered.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle, Greninja is the winner!" Firey exclaimed.

Trevor and Adrianna, along with Firey and Ariana, set up tents and get into their Pajamas.

Trevor wore a red shirt with a Charmander on it, and shorts of the same color. Adrianna now wore a sports bra, a light blue collared shirt of Trevor's, worn unbuttoned, and Feraligatr printed pants. Firey wore a green t-shirt along with green pants with a yellow stripe down them. Ariana wore a black long sleeve shirt of Firey's, and black shorts to match. They sat under the stars, with Adrianna sitting next to Trevor, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder, and Ariana sat on Firey's lap, his arms around her waist. They sat there for a couple hours admiring the stars and then went to bed, Ariana kissing Firey's cheek, and Adrianna doing the same to Trevor before going to their tents.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1: The big Scare

**Sorry for the short chapter last time, still need OCs for the next chapter, Part 2 to be specific, I do not own Pokemon**

Ash, May, Clemont, Dawn, Firey, Ariana, Trevor and Adrianna woke up at 5:55 am to the sound of stampeding Tauros. They all got out of their tents to find the herd heading straight for them, May is a little petrified by the sight and Ash tackles her out of the way, almost getting trampled in the process.

"Hey Ash, thank you!" May yelled, blushing wildly.

"No problem, but this reminded me to tell you something that I've been holding back in fear of rejection, I love you, May Maple!" Ash yelled.

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum!" May exclaimed.

"So, May, will you be my girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"Of course!" May exclaimed.

A bunch of aww and moos come from everyone around. May kisses Ash on the cheek and heads over to the lab, holding hands. They get to the lab and find an all you can eat breakfast buffet. Everyone heads over to the line and gets something to eat. Firey and Ariana went over to the board after they ate and read today's morning activity, a Pokemon Scavenger Hunt.

"Well everyone, there is a Scavenger hunt going on after breakfast, so please meet me at the glass door leading into the Corral after you eat!" Professor Oak announced.

"We'll head over and wait at the doors!" Firey and Ariana said to the rest of their table.

They head over and Ash and May catch up after eating, being the first ones there, they get to choose their first clue.

Firey and Ariana read their clue

"I am a big teal machine like pokemon with four brains and legs? I hold your next clue."

"Metagross has the clue!" Firey whispered.

"Looks like the hunt has started!" Professor Oak announced "Everyone else, hurry!"

Firey and Ariana arrive at Metagross and find a clue labelled 2 attached to one of its legs.

"I always stampede around the corral. One of me has the next clue!"

"Tauros!" Ariana whispered.

 **Current score: Firey and Ariana: 1 vs Ash and May: 0**

Ash and May figured out their first clue and found the next clue attached to an Altaria. As for Firey and Ariana, they had Rayquaza look for the Tauros and herded the bull pokemon over to them and found the clue.

"You are probably right on my head, if you looked for the Tauros by air."

"Ariana, there is a clue on Rayquaza's tail, can you get it?" Firey asked.

"Got it!" Ariana answered.

"I am the researcher's grandson's eeveelution, I hold the next clue!"

"Gary's Umbreon!" Ariana whispered.

 **Firey/Ariana 3 Ash/May 0**

Well Ash and May are still trying to solve this clue

"I make a good boat"

"Lapras?" Ash asked.

"Let's try it." May whispered in response.

 **Firey/Ariana 3 Ash/May 1**

Ash and May board Lapras and surely enough they find a clue on its shell.

"My bite is poisonous, even though I am a pure water type"

"Feraligatr?" May asked.

"Maybe." Ash suggested.

 **Time skip 3 hours Firey/Ariana 5 Ash/May 2**

They got the final clue

"I am one of the Professor's pokemon, I am a dragon/flying type native to Kanto."

"Dragonite!"

Firey and Ariana head back to the lab and found Professor Oak and asked him for his Dragonite. He released his Dragonite from its Pokeball and it is sitting there with a pearl in its hand. Firey is handed the pearl and is announced the winner.

 **Final scores**

 **1st Firey/Ariana 7**

 **2nd Tara/Tierno 3**

 **3rd Ash/May 2**

Clemont gets the lunch table together to have lunch. They find an assortment of sandwich parts, and sides to go with the sandwiches. They ate and then decided to play Truth or Dare along with Paul, Trevor and Adrianna.

"Truth or Dare, Trevor?" Max asked.

"Truth." Trevor responded.

"Are you dating anyone, if yes, who?" Max asked.

"Yes, Adrianna." Trevor responded.

"What!?" Everyone but Firey and Ariana exclaimed.

"How long?" Dawn asked after everyone calmed down.

"5 years." Trevor answered.

Adrianna kissed him on the cheek and the game continued.

"Truth or dare, Dawn?" Trevor asked.

"Dare!" Dawn responded.

"Kiss Clemont on the cheek!" Trevor exclaimed.

Dawn kisses Clemont on the cheek, and the both are as red a Tamato Berry.

"Clemont, I did not want to tell you, fearing rejection, but I love you!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Dawn, this revelation makes what I am about to ask a whole lot easier, will you go out with me sometime?" Clemont asked.

Dawn then wrapped her arms around his neck and then kissed him, right on the lips. Clemont was a bit shocked, and then they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Dawn asked.

"It does, the answer is yes, then?" Clemont asked.

"Yes." Dawn answered.

They then sat down together and the game continues until dinner, they ate dinner and went back to their tents.

Trevor, Adrianna, Firey and Ariana all got changed into their pajamas again. Adrianna wore a purple dress shirt of Trevor's with a sports bra of the same color, shirt worn open, and purple shorts, Trevor wore what he had on last night, along with Firey, and Ariana now wore a black sports bra and black shorts. Everyone was watching a performance by some of the flying pokemon until a net captured them and an ever so familiar Meowth balloon appeared. Team Rocket appeared and tried to escape just as fast when Adrianna heard May scream.

"Trevor, you come with me, Ariana, bring out Mudkip, and Adrianna, bring out Greninja just in case any fires were started from the interruption, and both of you stay here!" Firey exclaimed "Rayquaza, You're up!"

"Hydreigon, Go!" Trevor yelled.

The girls kissed their boyfriends and the guys got on their pokemon, heading towards the sound of the scream.

"Sceptile, You're up!" Firey yelled.

"Scout the area ok?" Firey asked.

Sceptile nodded and headed out. Firey caught up to Team Rocket and they were trying to get away.

"Ash get Pidgeot to catch May after Trevor cuts the net!" Firey exclaimed.

"Ok, Pidgeot, wait until the moment after that Hydreigon cuts the net, then swoop in to catch May and land, allowing her to get off and then fly back up to use Hurricane on my signal!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot got to a safe spot to wait and then

"Hydreigon, Use steel wing!" Trevor ordered.

Hydreigon went right past the net, ripping the net off, Pidgeot then tracks down May, catching and dropping off her before going back up to wait for the signal.

"Alright, Rayquaza, Let's Go, Mega Evolve!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza gained some tendrils on the top horns while the bottom ones grew out, and some other features.

"Rayquaza, use Hyper Beam!" Firey ordered.

An Orange beam hits the basket of the Meowth balloon and surprisingly, the balloon is still there.

"Pidgeot, now!" Ash ordered.

"Sceptile, Let's go, Mega Evolve!" Firey exclaimed.

Firey's Sceptile leaps out from where he was hiding and waiting for his next command.

"Rayquaza, use Thunder, and Sceptile use Solarbeam!" Firey ordered.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Breath!" Trevor ordered.

"Pikachu use Iron tail on the Hurricane!" Ash ordered.

The attacks mixed and then the Iron tail set off a chain reaction that sent the balloon to the ground.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

"PIII-KAAA-CHUUUU!" a lot of yellow lightning hit Team Rocket on target, blasting them off.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!" they yelled.

Ash and May stayed at their tents as Trevor and Firey flew back to their tents. Adrianna ran to Trevor when he landed and kissed him. She held it there for about 6 or 7 seconds, until they needed air. Ariana was shaking in fear that Firey would not return, and when Firey returned she hugged him and started crying into his chest for about tem minutes, she looked up and then kissed him on the cheek and it was decided, for Ariana's safety, that she and Trevor switched tents for the night. Firey entered the tent and went into his sleeping bag, Ariana removed the sports bra and put on one of Firey's button up shirts, left open.

"Hold me." Ariana said.

"Ok." Firey said.

She cuddled him, her head on his chest, and his hand was supposed to be around her waist, but she put it on her chest after tonight's events, she wanted to be sure nothing would happen to him.


	4. Chapter 3 part 2: Saturday night

**Sorry, didn't get very many OCs, continuing on with the story, looking for the disclaimer, it is in chapter one, warning, partial nudity in the beginning but quickly fixed**

The guys woke up to the girls' heads still on their boyfriends' chests and Firey's arm still around Ariana's chest, giving her a warm feeling of protection that she needed after last nightt. As for Adrianna, she cuddled right next to Trevor, his arm around her waist. Ariana woke up to find Firey's arm around her chest and over her heart, she has this warm and protected feeling.

"Hey Firey, can you move your right hand up a little?" Ariana asked.

Firey moved his hand up and down between her shoulder and her waist to try and figure out where she wants it, she then placed his hand on her breast, and Firey's eyes widened at her action, unsure what to do now.

"Leave it there for now." Ariana said.

they then sat up and she took off the shirt, leaving her torso completely naked, she then turns her body around and presses her chest against his, he then gets her sports bra so she can put it back on. She does that and then asked something of him.

"Hey, Firey, could I move into the other half of your dorm, since that half is a girl's single dorm?" Ariana asked.

"Sure, since, if I remember right, you are in a dual boys dorm with three boys, that move would be best for the both of us!" Firey answered.

 **(Firey and Ariana have been dating for about 6 years!)**

In Adrianna's tent, she got up and got dressed to head to breakfast. Ariana did the same and then the four of them head over to the lab.

"There is a small eight man tournament today! Those registered will be getting their first round opponent after breakfast!" The professor announced.

"Round 1 Matchups are on screen! It will be a 1v1 this round!"

Firey vs Max

Paul vs Adrianna

Trip vs Aliana

Ash vs Clemont

While Firey and Ariana are getting breakfast, they run into Trip.

"Hey, it has been a while!" Firey exclaimed "So, how's Jaclyn?"

"She is doing better than yesterday." Trip answered.

"That's good to hear." Ariana exclaimed.

While they are talking with Trip for some odd reason, Trevor and Adrianna ran into Dawn.

"So, how was your first night with as a couple?" Adrianna asked.

"It was good, we were under the stars, but Team Rocket ruined everything!" Dawn answered "At least Firey and Ash dealt with them. And what was up with Ariana last night, I heard her crying for ten minutes straight!"

"Firey Mega Evolved Rayquaza and Sceptile, then the giant blast they created went off, blowing everything within fifty feet of that balloon up, and they were too close, turns out, Rayquaza slid Firey in between his shoulder fins so he'd survive, as humans can't take attacks that strong. When he returned, Ariana hugged him, crying in his chest as she was looking for protection, since she felt vulnerable at that moment. She also thought he died in the attack." Adrianna answered.

Then they headed outside for the tournament to start.

"Round one opening battle is Firey vs Max!"

"Sceptile, let's go!" Max yelled.

"Sceptile, you're up!" Firey exclaimed

"Sceptile, Use leaf blade!" Firey ordered

Max's Sceptile was hit so fast that it couldn't move. The it was knocked out instantly from the sheer power of Firey's Sceptile

"Well, that was the quickest battle today, Max's Sceptile is unable to battle, Firey's Sceptile wins, and the Match goes to Firey!" The professor announced "Paul and Adrianna report to the battlefield!"

"Arcanine, assist me!" Adrianna yelled

"Gliscor, standby!" Paul exclaimed


	5. Chapter 4: Class and Games

**Buzzyboy1: Haven't updated this story in quite some time.**

 **Rayquaza:** **You have not**

 **Buzzyboy1** **: Metagross, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Metagross:** **Buzzyboy1 doesn't own Pokemon!!**

The Results of the tournament were Firey won the whole thing, barely, Ash had faced Firey in the Finals in a 3 on 3, in the end Firey's Blaziken had finished off Ash's Pikachu for the win.

 _"Gliscor, use Guillotine!" Paul ordered._

 _Arcanine could not even move in time, and was knocked out_ _by Gliscor._

 _The next battle was_ _Ash's Pikachu vs Ariana's Mudkip._

 _"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled._

 _Mudkip was trying its hardest to fight the Thunderbolt with Hidden Power: Dragon, but the exhausted Mud Fish Pokemon got shocked out._

 _Trevor's Aerodactyl and Barry's Empoleon were battling for the last semi finals spot._

 _"Aerodactyl, Use Hyper Beam!" Trevor_ _commanded._

 _The Rock and Flying Type hit the Water and Steel Type head on, launched it past a Lapras and into a herd of Tauros, launching it right back to its side of the field._

 _Semi-final match one: Firey's Primal Groudon vs Paul's Mega Aggron._

 _"Groudon, use Earthquake!" Firey Ordered his Legendary Pokemon._

 _"Aggron, use Stone Edge!" Paul ordered._

 _Groudon stomped and the ground began shaking, and then, before it could use Stone Edge, Aggron fell over, clearly knocked out._

 _Semi-final match two: Ash's Snorlax vs Trevor's Florges._

 _"Snorlax, use Zen Headbutt!" Ash ordered._

 _"Use Hidden Power: Fighting!" Trevor yelled._

 _The normal type then charged the Fairy type, hitting it before it could even attack, knocking it out of the battle._

 _Final Match: Ash vs Firey_

 _Match One: Firey's Absol vs Ash's Snorlax_

 _"Snorlax use Hyper Beam!" Ash ordered._

 _The normal type fired off an orange beam at the dark type, knocking her out._

 _Match Two: Firey's Ninetales vs Ash's Snorlax._

 _"Ninetales, use Fire Blast!" Firey yelled._

 _The fire type hit the normal type with a five pointed star of fire, knocking out the normal type._

 _Match Three: Firey's Ninetales vs Ash's Infernape._

 _"Use Flare Blitz!" they both yelled._

 _"Ninetales!" Firey yelled._

 _"Infernape!" Ash yelled._

 _Both Pokemon were knocked out in the middle of the battlefield._

 _Final Match: Pikachu vs Blaziken._

 _"Blaziken, use Double Kick!" Firey ordered._

 _Firey's starter kicked Ash's starter twice, the second kick knocking out Pikachu._

 _"Pikachu is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner, the winner of the 37th First Weekend Tournament is Firey!"_

 _"Firey!!" Ariana yelled._

7:15 am Monday morning:

Everyone was at school eating breakfast when Misty made an announcement.

"Everyone, this is your student council president Misty Waterflower, and I am announcing that in five weeks from this coming Friday, the annual Homecoming Dance will be held." Misty announced over the P.A., "Tickets will be sold starting next week, thank you and have a good day!"

Ash, May, Dawn, Clemont, Firey, Ariana (sitting in Firey's lap), Max and Bonnie are sitting at a table when the headmaster calls

"Firey Argentston, please report to the headmaster's office!"

"What did Gigalith do now?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Firey responded then turned towards Ariana, "I have to go to the headmaster's office, for some reason, so see you soon, I love you!"

"Love you too, See you!" Ariana exclaimed.

Ariana then got off his lap so Firey could leave for the office.

Firey then entered the office and a boy of about 14 was sitting in one of the chairs in the office. He looked to be about 5'9" with Purple hair and orange eyes, wore a blue polo, jeans and green shoes, he had a Treecko on his left shoulder and a Larvitar at his feet. He stood up and shyly said, "Hi, my name's Henry."

"Hi Henry, I'm Firey, this school's battle champion." Firey said.

"Is he why you called me to your office?" Firey asked.

"Yes, he's a new student, so you will show him around, and he has two classes other than Pokemon Breeding with you, Legends with Norman, and Legends and People with me."

"So, what's your legendary?" Firey asked.

"A Genesect." Henry said.

"What other Pokemon do you have on you besides Genesect and Treecko?"

"A Scrafty, an Arbok, a Swablu and a Trevenant." Henry said.

"Sure I can show him around!" Firey exclaimed, so, your homeroom is 022."

"Ok." Henry said.

The two of them headed to room 022 and the teacher noted that he is a new student. Firey went to his homeroom and then the bell rang for first period.

Everyone went to Pokemon Breeding class, learning about Pokemon eggs and egg moves. The teacher lectured until the bell rang for the end of class. Firey, May, Gary, Ariana and Tara are heading to legends with Norman, and Henry is in their class.

"Hello, there seems to be a new student im our class." Norman said as he started class, "State your name and Poker Partner."

"Hi, my name is Henry, and my partner is Treecko." Henry said shyly.

He then took a seat on Firey's right, since Ariana takes the left side, always having her head on his shoulder during class, which Norman knew was likely since he has had this known couple before. He then took the class outside to have a battle test against Firey's Groudon or Rayquaza. Everyone let out their Pokemon and then Henry did something bold.

"Hey, Firey, I challenge you to a Battle!" Henry yelled.

"So who are you using and which one you want to battle?" Firey asked.

"Alright, let's go Genesect!" Henry yelled as he tossed a Premier Ball into the air, it opened to reveal a red bug like Pokemon, looked like it was as hard as a Scizor, and had a cannon on its back.

"Red Genesect?" Tara asked, having heard about this legendary once before from her half-brother, Ash.

"Yes, this is Red Genesect, the former leader of the Genesect Army." Henry explained, "And I choose Groudon!"

"Groudon, You're up!" Firey yelled, "Use Eruption!"

Firey's Continent Pokemon turned around and fired off shots of fire from its back hitting the Red Genesect, knocking it out cold.

"Genesect is unable to battle, Groudon is the winner!" Norman announced.

Several other students challenged either Groudon or Rayquaza, but all were One hit KO'd. Everyone went on a trip to one of the school's three Pokemon Centers.

"I'm impressed, May, that your Glaceon managed to actually get a hit on Rayquaza, so good work!" Firey commended, "Henry, you somehow accidentally fought Primal Groudon, so it was very tough just to get a move, only one person has come close to beating my Primal Groudon."

"Oh, I get it, Groudon is extremely strong, even for a Groudon." Henry said.

"Yes!" Firey exclaimed.

"Class dismissed!" Norman yelled.

"Okay we have 9 minutes to find your next class!" Firey exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Henry exclaimed.

Seven minutes later, Henry arrived at his next class, Contests I. Firey explained to the teacher that he is a new student, and then another student, about 15 years old, 5'9", with blue hair and eyes came up to them.

"Henry, take a seat next to Gustav, ok?" the teacher asked.

"Ok." Henry answered.

"Hey, are you new here?" Gustav asked Henry.

"Yes, I am, but in two periods is lunch and I don't know where to sit." Henry explained.

"I think we have a spare seat at our lunch table, Firey and his girlfriend Ariana sit with me at lunch, so you will at least know someone." Gustav responded.

"Ok." Henry said.

The teacher noted that Henry was a new student and asked for his name and Pokemon Partner.

"Hi, I'm Henry, and this is my Partner, Treecko." Henry said shyly.

The teacher then lectured about the basic of Pokemon Contests until the bell rang to go to the next class. He met up with Firey and then headed to Advanced Battles I with Alder.

"Hello Henry, welcome to Advanced Battles I, we will be battling today and I will specifically select your opponent.

"Jaclyn, you have a Pokemon to Battle Henry?" Alder asked.

"Yes, I brought my Banette today." She responded, letting it out.

"Arbok, let's go!" Henry yelled.

The Cobra Pokemon and the Marionette Pokemon stood in front of their respective trainers ready for battle.

"Henry will have the first move!" Alder announced.

"Arbok, Dark Pulse!" (Henry)

The poison type fired off a chain of darkness at the ghost type, which would get seriously hurt but,

"Use Shadow Ball!" (Jaclyn)

The ghost type then fired a shadow ball at the chain of darkness, causing an explosion.

"Use Thunder!" (Jaclyn)

Banette sent lightning at Arbok, who could not do anything to avoid it and was shocked.

"Arbok, use Earthquake!" (Henry)

Arbok whacked its tail on the ground, causing it to shake, creating cracks in the battlefield and hurting Banette.

"Use Hyper Beam!" (Jaclyn)

"Dark Pulse!!" (Henry)

As Banette fired an orange at Arbok, it fired the dark pulse at the hyper beam, but it didn't work, and Arbok got hit, sent into the wall and knocked out.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Banette is the winner!"

"You did really well for your first official battle!" Henry said as he returned Arbok, "Have a nice rest."

"Wait, that was Arbok's Debut!?" Jaclyn exclaimed after she had returned her Banette, who she had switched Tyranitar for today and Charizard was at home doing some work around the house, so she has Ampharos. Then the bell rang for lunch. Henry went into the lunch room and found Gustav's table, with Ash, May, Clemont, Dawn, Max, Bonnie, Lana, Johann, and Ariana were sitting at the table, he took a seat when Firey made an important announcement.

"Hello, Everyone!" Firey announced, "Firey Argentston here, the headmaster has just reminded me of the annual Four School Conference that happens this week, this year we are hosting the conference and the other three schools will be here in classes for the week. Each of us will be wearing a lanyard that has a Gyarados on it, since that is our mascot. If anyone from the other schools needs help finding a room, we will be identifiable. That's all, continue with your lunch!"

Everyone ate their lunches and then the bell rang.

Henry then went with Firey to Legends and People, in which the Headmaster taught the class. Everyone let out their legendaries and discussed the varying power of legendaries.

The bell rang and Henry went to sixth period, study hall, there were exactly two students in the class, Clemont and Dawn. They already knew of Henry since they all sit at the same lunch table.

The bell rang and Firey guided Henry to his Performance I class, while Firey went to study hall.

They mostly discussed the basics of Pokemon Performance after introducing Henry. Then the final bell rang to release students as Firey and Ariana went to Firey's dorm to make plans.

Firey texted everyone.

Firey: How is everyone doing?

Gary: It's not "How are you doing?" it's more like "Who" not "How".

Serena: You have got to be kidding me right now!!

Ash: I'm good right now, but Pikachu is asleep.

Tara: Best Day Ever!!!! Tierno just asked me to Homecoming!!!

Serena, May, Ariana: We have to go get your dress soon!

Tara: I know.

Firey: Hey, any plans tonight?

Gary: No, not really since we have practice tomorrow.

Serena: I was wondering if we could have a game night at Firey's tonight.

Ash: This sounds like a great idea!!

May: I could really use the relief from stress.

Dawn: This would be great!

Clemont: I'll bring the snacks!!!

Firey: Thanks!

Ritchie: I'll bring the Soda!!

Firey: Hey, Ritchie, haven't heard from you in about six months!!

Ritchie: I'll come.

MaxBonnie: We're Coming!

Firey: Everyone can come around five, need some alone time with Ari.

Ariana: Yeah I'm really in need of some alone time with Firey!

Five o'clock arrived and everyone including Ritchie was there, when Ash had arrived, Firey and Ariana were in the middle of a heated make out session which ended with Firey's hands up Ariana's shirt and on her breasts, they got up and Ariana turned around, telling him to keep his hands on them. They played a fourteen player game of Go Magikarp using fourteen decks of cards that Firey had in case of this.

The players were: Ash, May, Misty, Dawn, Clemont, Ariana, Firey, Max, Bonnie, Ritchie, Tara, Tierno, Aliana, and Gustav. There were 56 of each number and you had to get 7 of the same number to put them down, also each player is dealt nineteen cards instead of seven. May went first

"Ariana, do you have any 9's?" May asked.

"Aww, Spheal, I have six of them!" Ariana yelled.

May was handed six cards, she then took one of her own cards and put it down with the other six, giving May one point.

"Firey, do you have any 4's?" (May)

"Here's three of them!" (Firey)

"Gustav, do you have any Kings?" (May)

"Go Magikarp." (Gustav)

May picked up a "4" and played the three she had, the three she got from Firey and that one she fished, and she is up two to thirteen zeros. Fast forward five turns and the score is as follows (there are a hundred and four groups total):

Firey-17 (got twelve groups in a row!)

Ash-5

May-3

Max-2

Bonnie-1

Everyone else-0

The game ended with this final score:

Firey-57 (got 19 in a row, twice!)

May-23

Ash-6

Max-5

Bonnie-4

Everyone else-1

They then played Truth or Dare, they had selected Dawn to ask first.

"Firey, Truth or Dare?" Dawn asked.

"Dare!" Firey exclaimed.

"I dare you to remove one article of clothing of your choice!" Dawn exclaimed.

Firey removed his socks and asked

"Aliana, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"If you were to kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?" Firey asked.

"You." Aliana answered, "May, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" May responded.

"I dare you to roll two eight sided dice, the right one is the girls, roll an eight, roll again, each one of you has a number one to seven."

May rolled the dice and got 3 and 7.

"Gary and Ariana, you get to pick one article of clothing each, the ones you choose, May removes."

"Socks!" Ariana announced.

"Shirt!" Gary selected.

May removed both her socks and shirt, May blushed from embarrassment.

"Ariana, Truth or Dare?" May asked.

"Dare!" Ariana exclaimed.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Firey!" May exclaimed.

Ariana and Firey went into the closet, and clothes started coming off.

"Any clothes removed in the closet stay in the closet!" May yelled.

Seven minutes later, May opens the closet to find Firey and Ariana making out, Ariana missing her shirt and shorts under her skirt. The couple then come out of the closet and sit back down.

"Ash, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Ash yelled.

"I dare you to touch one of the girls while blindfolded." Ariana smirked, "Girls, you cannot slap him if he touched you somewhere he shouldn't."

"Ok." Ash said.

Ash was blindfolded by Ritchie and the guys watching, Ash was moving around and found something round, slightly soft, and semi large.

"You can remove the blindfold now!" Ariana exclaimed.

Ash removed the blindfold and his hands were on Ariana's breasts! Firey gave Ash a death glare.

"Sorry!" Ash exclaimed.

"Don't be, you were blindfolded so, you had no idea it was me!" Ariana explained.

After that game everyone left but Ariana, wbo had no place to go since she got kicked out of her dorm after the guys in it all graduated.

"Hey, Firey," Ariana whispered seductively, "wanna do something?"

"What?" Firey asked.

Firey then kissed Ariana, who responded by grabbing onto Firey by the waist with her legs so they can continue as they move. The two of them then made out on Firey's bed. After that, Ariana dropped her body on him as if he was her pillow. The two then slept through the night safely.

 **Somewhere near Pallet Harbor, Kanto**

A fifteen year old girl who stood 5'7", has green eyes and red hair just got off her boat to Kanto, with a Heliolisk at her feet and a Talonflame perched on her shoulder, wearing a silver dress that is very revealing, has the midsection cut out of it and reaches her knees. She wears black 3/4" heels. This is Karen, and she is a new student in the sophomore class at Academy of Heroes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Buzzyboy1: Well it looks like there is another new student in the** **school**

 **Rayquaza:** **It seems there is, I wonder who's their guide?**

 **Buzzyboy1:** **Me too, and Pichu, can you do the disclaimer?**

 **Pichu:** **If you are looking for the disclaimer, it's in chapter 4!**

605 am Tuesday morning, Dorm 384.

Firey and Ariana woke up, and got ready for school. After that, Mudkip hopped on her shoulder and they headed out to the courtyard, Firey threw up a Pokeball, and in a flash of light, Rayquaza appeared, looking slightly confused.

"Rayquaza, can you fly us to school?" Firey asked.

Rayquaza nodded and the both of them hopped on its back. On their way there, however, they saw a Meowth shaped balloon in their path.

"To protect the world from devastation...AHH!" a woman said as she saw Rayquaza about ready to fire a Hyper Beam.

Rayquaza then fired said hyper beam at the balloon.

"Looks like we're blasting off again!!" everyone o the balloon yelled.

"Wobbuffet!"

After that Firey and Ariana arrived at school, it was about 715.

The two ran into Henry, and he looked lovestruck.

"Henry, what's up with you?" Firey asked.

"There's this new girl, and she's kinda cute." Henry explained, a little less shyly than usual.

"Ariana Montgomery, please report to the Headmaster's office."

"Ohh!" one guy cooed.

"I would not do that if I were you!" Firey yelled.

"You really want to battle me!?" the guy exclaimed, "The name's Boris, and I am a freshman at Iron Heart!"

"What's going on this week?' Henry asked.

"The annual interschool Conference." Firey explained, "as to you, be careful since this is only day one."

Over in the headmaster's office, Ariana found a girl around her grade, stood about 5'7" with green eyes and long red hair. She had a Heliolisk in her lap and a Talonflame on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Karen!" the girl now known as Karen exclaimed, "What's your name?"

"Ariana Montgomery," Ariana responded, "You're the second new student this week."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"They was a boy named Henry who started yesterday," Ariana explained.

"So, you have homeroom with me in 098, then Legends with Norman and Pokemon Performance I with Aria and study hall with Cynthia, I am in all of those classes, and don't worry about Advanced Battle IV, my boyfriend's in that class, I will introduce you to him and Henry when we get to Legends." Ariana explained.

"Ok, it's time to go to homeroom!" Karen exclaimed.

The two went to homeroom to find 44 other people in their homeroom when there's supposed to be them and ten others.

"Why are there so many people in our homeroom?" Karen asked Ariana.

"Annual Interschool Conference this week, announcement Monday, arrival Tuesday, the Interschool Master Class on Wednesday, the interschool Grand Festival on Thursday, and The Battle tournament on Friday, I'm participating, winner gets to face Firey Argentston in a One on One!" Ariana exclaimed excitedly.

"Who's Firey Argentston?" Karen asked.

"Who's Firey?" A girl asked Karen, a little shocked.

"Astrid, What was that for!?" Ariana yelled.

"Sorry, didn't know she was new!" Astrid exclaimed.

"That's ok, so where were we?" Ariana thought out loud, "Oh, I was about to explain who Firey Argentston was! Firey is the school's battle champion, the second most popular boy in the school, and he's my boyfriend!"

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Six years in January!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Woah!" Karen exclaimed.

Then the aforementioned boy came up to them, kissing Ariana and then another boy behind him, blushing.

"That's Firey, and the boy with him is Henry." Ariana explained.

Then a purple haired, orange eyed, boy poked his head out from behind Firey.

"Hi there, I'm Karen!" Karen exclaimed.

"Henry." Henry said.

"He is a little bit shy, so try to get to know him." Firey explained.

"Ok." Karen responded.

Then the teachers explained everything that's going on this week. After that everyone was dismissed to their first class. Ariana then dropped her off at Types, Advantages and Disadvantages with Wallace, who also teaches Ariana's Pokemon Contests III. Wallace then was told she is new here and needs to make a friend or two. Ariana went to her class, Pokemon Battling II with Lance, and she battled a blonde girl named Alyssa and her boyfriend Dimitri, with the help of Manny, but lost.

"That was a close one, Manny!" Ariana exclaimed.

"I know, but I have a feeling that the guy is related to one of this school's previous champions." Manny explained.

"Class dismissed!" Lance yelled.

Ariana went over to Wallace's classroom and got Karen, leading her to Legends with Norman.

"Well everyone, we have another new student!" Norman exclaimed, "State your name and Pokemon Partner!"

"Hi, My name is Karen, and this is my partner Heliolisk!" Karen said.

"Helio-lisk!" the Normal/Electric type yelped.

"Everyone, as we can see, there are three legendaries in this class with us!"

"What!?" Karen exclaimed.

"Groudon, Red Genesect, and Rayquaza." Firey whispered.

"Do we get to meet these legendaries?" Karen asked.

"Yes!" Firey answered.

"Now, everyone, do you have any idea why class is on the lawn?" Norman asked.

"So we can learn about the legendaries on our fellow trainers and the history of them." Karen answered.

"Correct, today's class will focus on Genesect." Norman noted, "remember that all classes are much larger than normal since it is the Annual Interschool Week."

The bell rang for their next class.

"Henry," Karen whispered.

"Karen," Henry whispered shyly.

"I was wondering if you could join me for today's festivities after school?" Karen whispered.

"Sure!" Henry whispered.

"Meet me here after your last class." Karen whispered.

"Ok," Henry whispered.

"This is just too cute!!!" Ariana giggled.

"What?" Henry asked.

"You have a crush on Karen!!" Ariana giggled.

"WHAT!!!!" Henry yelled, blushing, "I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON KAREN!!!!"

"Your Face says otherwise!" Ariana giggled.

"Drop it!" Henry bellowed.

They then separated to go to class, Ariana decided to drop off her Pokemon, except for Dedenne, who was probably needed for class. Karen's third period class was slow overall and not much happened. Karen then met back up with Ariana to go to their fourth period class.

The class went smoothly, discussing more basics of Pokemon Performance. After that was lunch, Karen joined Ariana's lunch table.

"Hi, I'm Karen!" she said.

"Ash!"

"May!"

"Clemont!"

"Dawn!"

"Bonnie!"

"Max!"

"Lana!"

"Johann!"

"And Julian Sketchit, At your service!" A greenish-black haired boy with a Smeargle said.

"Julian Rocco Sketchit!!" a girl called.

"Astrid!" Julian yelped.

"Why are you flirting with the new girl!!?" Astrid yelled, clearly jealous that Julian was flirting with her.

"She's kinda..." was all Julian could get out before Astrid kissed him right then and there.

The whole lunch room dropped their food when they saw this.

"Astrid, would you go to homecoming with me??" Julian asked.

"Yes!!!" Astrid yelled.

Astrid took Julian's hand and dragged him away. Henry then sat there a bit shocked and Karen looked at him.

 _He's so cute, and he and I are going to the festivities after school, it seems like we're going to be out on a date!_ Karen blushed at her thoughts.

The bell rang for fifth period, and everyone went up the library except for Firey, who had Legends and People. During the class, Ariana had to go to the bathroom, so she left and on her way there she heard mooing. She then hopped into the nearest doorway, which was the boy's bathroom, she then saw a herd of Tauros running through the hallway.

Ariana: Firey!!

Firey: What is it?

Ariana: There's a herd of Tauros running through the hallway!!!

Firey: What!!?

Firey then talked with the headmaster and was excused for the rest of class.

"Groudon, I want you to stay outside and make sure nothing escapes the building, ok?"

Groudon roars in response and Firey opened a

Pokeball, out came his Absol, ready to detect when the herd came by.

"Ash Ketchum!!! Report to the Headmaster's office Now!!!"

Ash walked into the headmaster's office to find the headmaster a little surprised.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"There's a herd of Tauros running through the halls!" Firey yelled.

"I'm going to find them and lead them back to the ranch, where they should be!" Ash exclaimed.

"Go now before classes let out for the next period." Firey warned.

Ash found the Tauros and on the leader's neck, there is an egg incubator with a Pokemon egg in it. The egg is orange with a gold top and gray bottom, has three gree stripes on the sides and a gold plus symbol in the middle.

"That explains why my Tauros are here!" Ash exclaimed, "They had an egg for me!"

The Tauros left after doing their job, Ash held the egg incubator in his arms, wondering what the egg was.

Ash then went to his seventh period class, sitting there with the egg and thinking about what it would hatch into. he was thinking everything from a Natu to a Turtonator. Then the bell rang! Everyone's eighth period class was cancelled so they could set up the festivities for tonight and all week. Everyone got changed since tonight's theme was semi-formal.

Firey was wearing a long sleeve silver collared shirt, black pants and dress shoes. Ariana was wearing her most revealing dress, a silver dress that shows a generous amount of cleavage, and reaches mid thigh on the right side and her knee on the left.

Ash was wearing a long sleeve blue collared shirt with Navy pants and brown dress shoes. May was wearing a blue dress that revealed minimal cleavage, and reached her mid thigh.

Henry was wearing a purple short sleeve collared shirt with black pants and shoes. Karen was wearing a purple dress with one sleeve, revealed modest cleavage, and reached her knees.

Clemont was wearing a white long sleeve collared shirt with black pants and shoes. Dawn was wearing a white dress, revealed nothing, and reached mid thigh.

Max was wearing a yellow short sleeve collared shirt, with black pants and shoes. Bonnie was wearing a yellow dress, somewhat revealing, and reached her knees.

Everyone then headed out of their dorms and to the festivities.

There was a knock down the pins game, where one could win a Pokedoll, of different kinds. Henry and Karen walked up to the booth.

"Hello there, either of you going to challenge the game?" the game manager asked.

"I will!" Henry exclaimed.

"Here's the rules, You have four balls to knock down all 21 pins, knock down all 21, you get your choice of prize!"

"Here I go." Henry said as he threw a ball, it hit a pin and 19 others came down with it.

"Wow, never seen anyone knock down 20 pins on the first shot!"

Henry threw one again and it struck the last pin launched it off the pad they were standing on.

"I.. I won!" Henry exclaimed.

"You get any choice of prize!"

"Karen, your choice." Henry said.

Karen blushed, she chose a Chimchar doll thay was hanging on the second rack.

"Also, for setting the record for the most pins knocked down in one throw, you get to pick a second prize!"

"I'll choose the box on the third row!"

The game manager took down the box and gave it to Henry, he opened it and found a Plusle and a Minun necklace it. He gave Karen the Minun and kept the Plusle.

"Thank you!" Karen exclaimed and then the two headed to another game.

As for Max and Bonnie, they were looking in the flea market to find something for Clemont, since his birthday is in a week and a half.

Firey and Ariana are at the battlefield, where the students can challenge the teachers to a battle. Firey challenged Alder to a 1 on 1.

"Volcarona, I need your assistance!" The fire haired man yelled.

The Sun Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer, ready to Battle.

"Noivern, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Sound Wave Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer, ready to battle.

"Alder has the first Move!"

"Volcarona, use Flare Blitz!" Alder ordered.

The Sun Pokemon flew towards the Sound Wave at amazing speed, while on fire.

"Noivern, use Outrage!" Firey yelled.

Noivern started glowing red and met Volcarona in the middle, punching and kicking it while Volcarona, set Noivern ablaze. They were launched back to their respective sides of the field, but before Alder could respond with another command, Noivern attacked again, still in the same Outrage.

"Use Fiery Dance!" Alder yelled.

As it was being attacked, it cloaked itself in flames, and flapped its wings causing an explosion that rendered both Pokemon unconscious.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue, this match is a tie!"

Ash and May were at the buffet, eating everything they want, after that, they went to play some games.

Henry and Karen were still at games, they ran into Ash and May, who joined them for a four player game. Henry won six to two to one to zero, nine out of ten point Farfetch'd claimed, setting a tie with the current record. After that, Misty made an important announcement that the Master Class is tomorrow at 6. Everyone then went back to their dorms, Henry and Karen having moved into Ariana's old dorm.

"I think we should do this more often." Karen said.

"Me too." Henry said.


	7. Chapter Six: Surprise!

**Mudkip: Another Chapter!!!?**

 **Buzzyboy1: There's one important detail for this chapter, Bonnie, can you explain.**

 **Bonnie: Overnight, Max and I got caught in a rainstorm and Max gave me his coat, I blushed and when we got back to our dorm, Max started coughing, badly, he was then sent to the hospital and doctors say he might not make it... *Bursts into tears***

 **Ariana: Don't worry, he's one tough cookie!**

 **Bonnie: *Stops crying***

 **Ariana: I have a feeling...**

 **Buzzyboy1: Yes, and Noivern, can you do the disclaimer**

 **Noivern: Buzzyboy1 does not own Pokemon.**

715 am Wednesday Morning, Everyone was sitting at their breakfast table, along with Henry and Karen, who were actually getting along quite well.

"Hey, Karen I was wondering something," Henry asked.

"What is it?" Karen responded, blushing, as she was thinking he was going to ask her to Homecoming.

"Will you go to Homecoming with me??" Henry asked, blushing.

"Yes, A thousand times, yes!!!" Karen exclaimed, and the kissed him on the cheek.

The two of them were blushing more than Pikachu cheeks as the homeroom bell rang. Everybody was in random homerooms due to the events going on. Everyone took their seats, and in the front left corner, sat Henry, Karen, Firey and Ariana. They were discussing what today's events were.

"This is Drake Montgomery, Principal of Academy of Heroes high school, there is the Annual Pokemon Performance Clinic with the Kings and Queens of the schools and the Performance teachers, it starts after lunch, and the Showcase for those in the clinic will be at 6pm, and same as yesterday, the festival games and such will still be up until Saturday, when it will be open from 8am till 11 pm. Have a good day!!"

"I thought he was going to call me to the office to talk about Monday night." Firey said, blushing as he remembered it.

"Me too." Ariana said, blushing as she remembered it too.

"What do you mean?" Karen asked.

"The principal is My Father." Ariana answered.

"What!?" Karen and Henry yelled.

"Yes, and he actually approved us getting together." Firey explained, "But I am unsure if he will approve of Monday night..."

"Guess who?" a voice asked.

"Gary?" Firey asked.

"How did you-?" Gary asked, but was cut off by Serena's hand on his mouth.

"Sorry about him, he always tries to flirt with the new girls, even though he has a girlfriend." Serena explained.

"Hey, how was your night after everyone left?" Serena asked.

"It was an interesting night with the Hoothoots hooting about." Firey answered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gary asked in a suave manner.

A girl who was sitting behind Karen blushed, she looked exactly like Karen.

"Hey, I'm Julie, you and I will be battling during lunch!" the girl exclaimed.

Behind Julie were angry Looking Gallade, Pangoro, and Breloom. Gary's Umbreon was shaking in fear of all the fighting types.

"Also, I have a Kommo-o, a Lucario, and a Hawlucha." Julie explained.

She is wearing a revealing black crop top with a black skirt and black tennis shoes. She also has wrist guards on each arm.

"Hey, sorry about yesterday." Boris said as he walked up to Firey and Ariana.

"It's ok." Ariana said.

"Hey, how were you two on Monday night??" Gary, being Gary, asked.

"Screw you!" Firey yelled.

"I'm pretty sure you did that to Ariana." Gary retorted confidently, know Firey had no comeback for that.

Firey growled at Gary as Ariana blushed thinking about it. Then the bell rang. As Firey and Ariana headed to first their first period classes, Julie tagged along for that class since all students, no matter what, have the same class at this point in the day. They headed to their class, and again, the two girls started flirting with Firey, Ariana gave them a stare down, they then backed off, and another figure appeared, trying to flirt with Ariana this time.

"Zachary Jeremiah Zirconis!!" Firey yelled, "STOP FLIRTING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!"

Zack gulped and backed away.

Gary was still trying to flirt with Julie, Henry and Karen sat together in the back and Ariana sat on Firey's lap, his head on her shoulder and his arms around her waist, so she didn't fall off. The teacher then started class, so everyone sat down allowing the lecture to start. Bri Z then noticed her cousin sending a letter to Tara Ketchum, only for him to be shocked by a Raichu. Tierno gave him a death glare.

"Zach Z, you, me, hallway, now." Firey whispered, "Ari, you have the seat right now."

Firey and Zach got out into the hallway.

"Zachary Jeremiah Zirconis!" Firey yelled for the second time that day.

Zach gulped again.

"You should not be flirting with girls that are taken, you should be flirting with my two fangirls, particularly the blonde." Firey explained with an angry tone, "I think she likes you."

Zach blushed, since he actually liked that girl. "Her name's Christina and I think you two need to talk." Firey explained calmly, "She may be able to break your habits."

"I understand," Zach Z responded, "I will try to ask her to homecoming today."

Zach blushed at the thought of going to homecoming with her. They then went back to class, only for the teacher to see that the school's battle champion returned to class. The bell rang and everyone went to their next class, Firey and Ariana went to Legends only to find Norman out for the day, since Max is out sick. Bonnie ran up to Firey and Ariana, crying.

"Max got really sick last night, he's in the hospital in serious condition!" Bonnie exclaimed tearfully, "They're not sure he'll make it!"

"There, there, now," Ariana cooed, "Whimsicott, take the stage and use Grass Whistle for a second."

Ariana's Windveiled Pokemon played a second of a tune, calming her down.

"I need to talk," Bonnie explained.

"About what?" Ariana asked.

"I been having some reactions around Max, when I get near, my stomach feels like it has butterfrees in it, I blush when he looks at me, and I feel like I can trust him completely." Bonnie explaining, "I can't quite pinpoint it..."

"Bonnie, I had the same thing happen around the time Firey and I got together." Ariana explained, "You're in love with Max."

"What!!!??" Bonnie screamed, blushing furiously.

"Who's here!" Drake Montgomery yelled, "Oh, my future son in law, my oldest daughter and Bonnie."

"Bonnie's been really affected by the sickness Max caught last night, and I calmed her down." Ariana explained to her father.

"Alright, remember, you still have a wish from Jirachi, when Max caught him." Drake explained.

"Jirachi, if you are listening, my wish is to cure your trainer from his sickness!" Bonnie whispered.

Meanwhile, Max wasn't feeling well at all but then he started to get better, and over the next two hours, recovered enough that he could go to school.

At lunch Bonnie looked down, until a familiar voice was heard.

"Bonnie?" he said.

"Max!!!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Bonnie then tackled Max causing both to fall to the ground. Bonnie started crying on his shirt.

"I thought you were going to die from your illness!" Bonnie exclaimed, muffled by his shirt.

"I'm okay, Jirachi did something though." Max explained.

Bonnie then kissed Max on the cheek, and dragged him to the table. Max blushed redder than a Shiny Gyarados.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Clemont asked.

"Much better." Max answered.

"You know, Bonnie was worried to the point where she cried for a half hour straight." Clemont noted.

The bell rang and Serena went to help with the clinic. The rest went to their classes and the Headmaster cancelled his class, all the students are to go to a random independent study class. Firey went to Advanced Contests III and found Ariana, he sat next to her and wrapped a protective arm around her. Her head fell onto his shoulder and she cried.

"Remembering Rusty?" Firey asked.

Ariana continued crying.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Firey responded.

Firey then kissed her cheek, causing her to look up. She stopped crying and kissed him all over his face. Someone with blue hair and eyes looked over at them and they both blushed.

"Gustav Berlitz!" Firey yelled.

"What?" Gustav asked.

"Stop interrupting our make out session, this one was actually needed!" Firey and Ariana both yelled.

"Why?" Gustav asked.

"I'm not going to answer, since the answer will make her cry." Firey responded.

"Oh," Gustav responded, going back to work.

The bell rang and they went to their next class, Ariana got moved to Firey's battle class.

"I hope I don't have to battle you." Ariana whispered.

"Look," Trip said.

They looked up and saw she saw her worst case scenario.

"Firey vs Ariana!" Alder announced.

"Just because I love you, I'm not going to be easy!" Firey exclaimed, "I'm going to give you a serious challenge, Rayquaza, you're up!"

Firey's Sky High Pokemon flew into the battlefield from the ceiling, roaring loud enough that the room shook.

"I was hoping you would choose him, Scizor, Take the stage!"

The Pincer Pokemon appeared in front of his trainer, dancing until he saw that the Sky High Pokemon was glaring at him. He then looked not at all confident about this battle.

"Ariana gets the first move!" Alder exclaimed.

"Use Fury Cutter!" Ariana yelled.

"Sci!" her Pokemon yelled.

Scizor then slashed with a glowing Pincer, not really affecting Rayquaza.

"Use Dragon Ascent!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza flew with a green delta around him, ramming into Scizor, causing him to cry out in pain

"Scizor!" Ariana yelled, "Let's do this! Our time on the stage will work wonders! Mega Evolve!"

Three tendrils of energy went between Ariana's keystone, which is hanging off the end of her jacket, and Scizor's Mega Stone, the tendrils combined and Scizor glowed pink, at the end of it, the aura broke apart, an DNA symbol appearing in front of him.

"Scizor!" Scizor yelled, as he just Mega evolved.

"Use Flamethrower!" Firey yelled.

Rayquaza breathed flames at Scizor, causing a burn, he fell down and struggled to get up, getting up.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Ariana yelled.

Scizor fired gray beams at Rayquaza, but the burn kicked in, knocking him out.

"Scizor is unable to battle, Rayquaza is the winner." Alder announced.

"I didn't expect Scizor to even get a hit in at all!" Firey exclaimed.

"Scizor has gotten stronger since we first battled." Ariana said.

They kissed.

"Lovebirds!" A kid yelled, "Get a room!!!"

Ariana dragged Firey back to their seats. A lot of other battles happened but the most interesting one was the eighth grader Harrison vs Boris.

"Latios," Harrison called, "Get ready!"

A male Eon Pokemon flew into the battlefield.

"Drapion, Come forth!" Boris yelled.

Boris looked up and blushed, causing Firey and Ariana to turn around, finding Max and Bonnie, Bonnie looking confused and Max glaring at him, along with Jirachi, who was on his head, mimicking the gesture. Boris then looked back to battlefield, gobsmacked that there is another legendary on the battlefield.

"Use Outrage!" Harrison ordered.

Drapion shook in fear as the Eon Pokemon's eyes glowed red, an aura surrounded him and he slammed into the Drapion, sending him flying into the wall, knocking it out instantly.

"Dr-dr-drapion is un-unable to battle!" Alder announced shakily, "Latios is the winner!"

"Drapion return!" Boris said, "You did your best, especially against a legendary."

"I was expecting your Drapion to hop behind you and point at a Pokeball." Harrison explained, "There's only one Pokemon that scares this, what do you think it is?"

"That Firey kid's Rayquaza." Boris stated.

"Yes," Harrison explained, "And I would also steer clear of Max Maple, he looks ready to Flash Cannon you across the school."

As Harrison said that, Jirachi was charging up a Flash Cannon.

"Don't fire!" Max ordered.

"Why?" Jirachi spoke into his head.

"It's not a good idea." Max stated.

"Ok." Jirachi spoke into his head.

Jirachi floated back onto his head and sat there.

"There's a Jirachi on your head." a kid said.

"I know." Max responded.

"Hey, you're cute, wanna go out some time?" a boy asked Bonnie.

Max looked very angry, about ready to use Outrage himself. A Pokeball then opened on Firey's belt, revealing his Noivern, who flew around and landed in between the kid and Max.

"What the Noivern!?" the kid yelled. **(Get it, there was a Noivern in between them.)**

"What!?" Max yelled.

"Noivern!" Firey groaned, "Aye."

Noivern flew back to her trainer and he returned her. The bell rang and Firey and Ariana ran into Henry and Karen, making out.

"Uh, guys?" Ariana asked.

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Our classes got sent here and we're stuck here the rest of the day." Henry explained.

"Sweetheart," Ariana whispered seductively, "Come here."

"Ari," Firey got out before she sat down on his lap. She then moved her hips, causing him to moan softly and his hands climbed their way to her breasts, he then started rubbing them with his thumbs, causing her to moan loudly.

As those two were in the library closet, Zach Z was talking to Christina.

"Christina, will you go to homecoming with me?" Zach asked.

"Yes, you silly!" Christina exclaimed

As for Firey and Ariana, they were in their extreme make out session when,

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked.

"Gustav Berlitz!!" Firey yelled.

Ariana walked out of the closet to scare him off when her top fell off, exposing her breasts to him, he blushed. Firey walked out, placed his hands on her breasts and told him off. They then continued their make out session until the final bell rang. The two got dressed and headed back to their dorm.

"Sweetheart, are you taking a shower?" Ariana asked.

"No, don't need one," Firey answered, "Besides, you probably need one."

"Why don't we both take one," Ariana whispered seductively as she dragged Firey into the bathroom, they got undressed and went into the shower. Fifteen minutes later, they got out of the shower and got dressed. Ariana was now wearing a green dress and Firey was wearing a green polo and jeans. The two walked out the door hand in hand. Serena could be seen helping kids in the clinic, along with Cynthia, Wallace, and Aria. Firey opened his Pokeballs and out came Weavile, Zoroark, Sawsbuck, Rayquaza, Groudon, Sceptile, and Gigalith, Professor Birch needed Ninetales, Sharp, Burny and Noivern for his lecture at the school for eight to nine year olds

 _Professor Birch had four students in his after school tutoring class, and four Pokeballs._

 _"We'll be doing a mock battle today, I have four Pokemon lended to me by one of my best trainers, these are some of his more suited natured Pokemon." Professor Birch explained._

 _"I remember the day that one of us got a Legendary called Rayquaza by accident." one of the kids spoke._

 _"Larry, you will be battle Bryant." Professor Birch announced._

 _Larry took a Pokeball and out came Ninetales._

 _"A Ninetales," Larry said in awe._

 _Bryant took a Pokeball and out came an Absol._

 _"An Absol." Bryant said in awe._

 _"Use Fire Blast!" Larry yelled._

 _"Use Superpower!" Bryant shouted._

They went to the Pokemon Daycare, but Firey asked for his Rayquaza back in case of any emergency, but they told him Yveltal can be used for emergencies pertaining to the school.

They were walking towards the food stand when they heard three familiar voices.

"Jessie."

"James"

"We blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Cacnea!"

"You three bumbling disastrous hooligans!" Firey yelled.

Firey then noticed two Rayquazas attacking the balloon.

"Keep it up!" Firey yelled.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth yelled.

"Yveltal, You're up, use Dark Pulse on Meowth!" Firey yelled.

The Destruction Pokemon screeched as it popped out of its Pokeball, firing a chain of darkness at Meowth.

"Yeow!" Meowth yelled, "Fury Swipes!"

"Sucker Punch!" Firey yelled.

As Meowth was about to swipe at Yveltal's face with its claws, Yveltal's wing slammed into Meowth, slamming his Fury Swipe Claws right through the attack proof net, releasing the Pokemon.

"Uh Oh!" Meowth exclaimed fearfully.

Rayquaza used Dragon Pulse and Pikachu used thunderbolt, sending them flying.

Firey returned Yveltal and continued on his date. Zach Z was seen with Christine and Henry was eating with Karen. Gary was sitting with Ash and May, Tierno and Tara were at the games.

"We should go play a game." Firey suggested.

"Sure." Ariana responded.

They found a game they liked.

"Welcome to the Ducklett Pond!" The booth manager announced, "Pull up a Ducklett, and look at the bottom, if it's pink, you win, or if it's purple, you get the grand prize."

Firey pulled up a Ducklett, looked at the bottom and showed him the Ducklett.

"Whoa, we need to get a hold of Drake Montgomery!" The booth manager exclaimed, "Drake, grand prize winners!"

"Ok who ar..." Drake stopped as he looked at them.

"Hi Daddy!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Ari, honey," Drake said, "Give them the champion's prize!"

He handed over a basket with a lot of stuff they can use in their dorm, and a voucher for two tickets to every dance in the school year.

"Wow, we can use all this!" Ariana exclaimed, kissing Firey on the cheek.

Firey and Ariana headed to the next game and found out it was a three player game. Gary and Astrid walked over and joined. Firey took the seat, Ariana's head on his left shoulder. Astrid and Gary were ready. The game started and in the end, Firey destroyed both Gary and Astrid at once.

"I did not expect you to be this good!" Gary and Astrid exclaimed.

"I played this game with Paige and Adrianna when we were kids, before Ariana and I got together." Firey explained.

"I'd always tackle hug him when he won." Ariana said dreamily, remembering the days.

They then went to get some food, but an unfamiliar face appeared.

"I challenge Ariana Montgomery to a Battle!" the voice of the unfamiliar face exclaimed.

"Zeraora, Appear before me!"

"What!!?" Johann yelled from three rows back.

"Whimsicott, take the stage!" Ariana exclaimed.

"Ari, Stop this trainer!" Firey yelled.

"Sorry, not today!" The unfamiliar face yelled, "Zygarde, Appear before me!"

The core known as Z2 appeared in front of them.

"You left me no choice!" Firey yelled.

A large flying green snake appeared behind him, roaring loud enough to startle the entire town, causing the unfamiliar face to tremble.

"What is that?" They asked.

A Slowking popped out of its Pokeball and answered, trembling like her trainer, "That's Rayquaza."

"Rayquaza, Earthquake!" Firey yelled.

"Whimsicott, run up Rayquaza's tail!" Ariana ordered.

The Windveiled Pokemon ran up the Sky High Pokemon's tail.

Zeraora was hurt somewhat since the move was super effective. Zygarde was a little shaken from the attack but otherwise unfazed.

"Zeraora, Thunderpunch!" the trainer yelled.

"Whimsicott, Grass Whistle!" Ariana yelled.

Zygarde started snoring.

"At least the ground type is asleep, makes it easier to do this!" Firey yelled, "Let's Go, Mega Evolve!"

"You really think you can stop Zeraora?" The trainer asked.

"Zeraora, use Thunderbolt!" Another trainer yelled.

"There you are!" The one trainer yelled, "What took you so long?"

"A Zoroark!" The other exclaimed, "We have the Pokemon in the daycare!"

"Oh really," Firey taunted, "Why is there an Angry Sceptile behind you?"

"What the-" was all the trainer currently speaking could say before Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent on Zeraora.

"Oh crap!" Both trainers yelled as they saw a Giratina, and a big one at that.

"Help has arrived!" Zack Z. said, "Giratina, use Shadow Ball!"

The Ghost and Dragon Type fired a black ball towards both trainer's Pokemon, sending them flying out of the schoolyard.

"Finally!" Ariana exclaimed, "They were causing serious trouble!"

"Yes they were, they were Renegade trainers looking for someone who hurt them." Zack explained.

"Ok," Ariana sighed.

"The show's over." Wallace explained, "since the two trainers almost destroyed the place."

"Let's head back to the dorm." Ariana sighed.

"Since the festival ended three hours early, why don't we meet up in game?" Firey asked.

"Sure!" Zack exclaimed, "Let the lower level group know."

"Ok, Ariana, tell Lana we'll be on tonight." Firey said.

"Texting her now." Ariana responded.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Egg Project

**Mudkip: I'm here to do one thing, Disclaimer!**

 **Gardevoir: buzzyboy1 doesn't own Pokemon.**

A week after the fair incident involving a Zygarde and Zeraora, Firey and Ariana were walking the halls to first period, they separated as Ash came running to them, reminding them that homecoming is next week, and the first battle team match is Friday vs Lumiose High. Ariana kissed Firey on the cheek as they went to class, they took their seats, and the teacher had a whole bunch of eggs, as the last nine classes were about explaining each part of the project.

"So, class, you pair up with the person whose slip you got on day one, and Henry and Karen, you can pair with each other." The teacher announced to the class.

Ash and May got an egg that was grayish-purple. **(Shuppet)**

Sean and Iris got an orange egg with a white stripe. **(Trapinch)**

Gary and Serena got a light green egg. **(Scyther)**

Paul and Misty got an egg that was orange. **(Charmander)**

Clemont and Dawn got an orange egg with black on the bottom. **(Tepig)**

Henry and Karen got an egg that was gray, with spots of light red and a brown strip on the left side. **(Timburr)**

Bonnie and Max received an egg that was pink with a patch of green on the top. **(Cherubi)**

Firey and Ariana got a light blue and bluish-purple striped egg. **(Skorupi)**

Tierno and Tara got an orange egg with white lightning bolt patterns on it. **(Rotom)**

Zack Z and Christina got an egg that was light blue with two yellow stripes on the top, and dark blue on the bottom. **(Clauncher)**

Julie and Harrison got an egg that was black on top, yellow in the middle, and black on the very bottom. **(Helioptile)**

The rest of the class had received random eggs.

"The eggs will hatch differently based on the species of it, on the card is the national Pokedex Number of the Pokemon, so you know what it's going to be." Their teacher explained.

"So, Harrison, What does it say the egg will hatch into?" Julie asked flirtatiously.

"Well, we got 694, and the Pokedex says..." Harrison explained as he held the pause for dramatic effect, "...A Helioptile!"

"Not a fighting type, but still cute!" Julie exclaimed excitedly.

Harrison eyed Firey who just snickered, but was kissed at that moment.

"What number were you hoping for?" Harrison asked.

"619." Julie said seriously.

"You specialize in fighting types." Harrison realized, "and that is a Meinfoo."

As everyone got an incubator to place the eggs in for safekeeping as a Lugia came barrelling into the courtyard.

"What the Distortion World was That!?" The teacher yelled.

"I'm going to investigate." Firey said seriously.

"Hold it Mister..."

"Argentston." Firey filled in the blanks.

"Still, I'm not letting you go." The teacher ordered.

"You have to," Ariana pleaded, "or you will be fired! He's the School Battle Champion!"

"Sorry," The teacher whispered.

"Ari, stay here, Something dangerous is outside." Firey said.

Ariana pecked him on the lips before he went to investigate. He looked out the window and found Lana Montgomery practicing her appeal when Lugia mistimed what seemed to be a Sky Attack and barrelled into the courtyard. He walked back to class and explained everything.

"So, Miss Suzy, I went out back to investigate where the Lugia came from, and found out that Lana Montgomery had the appeal field today for this period to practice an appeal for her Contest Class sixth period, and her Lugia mistimed a Sky Attack, plowing into the courtyard." Firey explained.

"Crazy little mistakes." Ariana squeaked.

"Ok, class dismissed!" Miss Suzy exclaimed.

Firey and Ariana walked hand in hand, Firey had placed the incubator in Sceptile's capable hands, told him this egg is a school project, and he agreed to help until lunch, and arrived at their legends class with Norman.

"So class, what do you think about this little school project?" Norman asked his students, since everyone got their eggs today.

"Well, it's a great idea, it helps teach us about young Pokemon, and how to take care of certain Pokemon." Sawyer answered.

"Yes, Sawyer." Norman replied.

"So, we'll be having a lecture on Kanto legendaries..." Norman went on and on about five Pokemon for about an hour until the bell rang, "So, I want you to take pictures of three Pokemon in the wild and bring them in for Friday's class."

Everyone put that at the top of their notes, and headed to third period, Firey had types, advantages and disadvantages, so he went to the class only to find out that all types and contests teachers had to help Mr West with the stadium and they had study hall with Norman. Firey and Ariana met up at the auditorium, and sat next to each other as Norman told them about the Slakoth line, Ariana cuddling Firey, causing him to blush furiously, he isn't used to being cuddled in public, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close so she could continue.

"Is she your girlfriend?" A seventh grader in Wallace's Contest Basics class teased.

"Actually, she's been my girlfriend for almost six years." Firey responded.

The boy snickered as a girl hugged his arm, causing him to blush.

Firey snickered as Ariana giggled, she scooted closer to Firey, who pulled her closer. The four listened to the lecture on the Slakoth line for the rest of class. The bell rang and everyone scattered to their next class, which is with Firey's luck, a study hall due to Miss Aria getting called back to Kalos for an important meeting. So he went to the cafeteria where Henry and Karen were sitting due to their classes being affected by Mr West's call. He just sat there, daydreaming.

"What you daydreaming about?" Henry asked.

Firey blushed furiously, as he was well, startled.

"The day I'm going to propose to her." Firey answered.

"Huh?" Henry asked.

"Seriously, you two don't know?" A voice asked, "Firey and Ariana have been planning their wedding for over a year now."

"Serena!" Firey groaned in embarrassed.

"Really?" Karen asked.

"Drake approved of them marrying each other." Serena answered.

"Awwwwwww!" Karen exclaimed.

"Firey, is she your girlfriend?" Another voice asked.

"SHE'S MY COUSIN AND AS FOR YOU, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE DIMITRI!!!?" Firey yelled angrily.

"I have a message for Ash Ketchum," Dimitri answered squeakily.

"I'll put it on his seat at lunch," Firey explained.

They sat there as Dimitri left.

"Who's he?" Henry and Karen both asked.

"The brother of my predecessor, Devlin Strange." Firey explained.

"Oh!" it hit them both.

A town shaking roar boomed through the school.

"I have to go, that was Rayquaza!" Firey exclaimed, "Serena, I need you to get Ash, Gary, Iris, and Paul."

"Got it!" Serena exclaimed.

As Serena gathered those four, Firey went to where Rayquaza was and found Meowth trying to steal the eggs off of students, only for him to get Draco Meteored.

"Why are you here!?" Firey yelled.

"We want eggs for the boss, and he can raise an army of powerful Pokemon!" Meowth answered excitedly.

"Hand any you have back to the students, they are a school project and you just fail twelve pairs, and Weavile, why do you have the egg!?" Firey yelled.

Weavile pointed at Sceptile cutting the containment unit from the balloon, and Rayquaza grabbed the unit and put it down on the ground so the students can get to their eggs.

"Sceptile, use Bullet Seed, Weavile, use Ice Beam, and Rayquaza use Hyper Beam!" Firey ordered.

All the attacks hit Meowth, sent him flying into the balloon and blasting off again.

"Team Rocket's blasting off..." was heard until what seemed like a Bewear snatched them up, balloon and all, and jumped away.

Ash and Iris, along with May, came to where they were to find all the eggs okay and students in pairs picking them up.

"Ash, the egg's okay!" May exclaimed excitedly.

"Firey, our egg's glowing!" Ariana exclaimed.

Sure enough, the striped egg in Ariana's hands was glowing, and suddenly it cracked.

"The egg's about to hatch!" Ariana exclaimed.

The egg hatched and oddly enough, the resulting Pokemon was red with reddish-purple stripes and looked like a little scorpion.

"Skorupi!" It exclaimed.

"A Skorupi!" Firey exclaimed.

The Skorupi jumped on Firey's head and took a nap there.

"Firey, I checked the Pokedex, and here's something you need to know, the Skorupi on your head is male and Shiny." May explained.

"Holy Magikarp!" Ariana exclaimed.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone went to their tables.

As Firey sat down, Skorupi jumped off his head and sat on the table.

"Skor?" It asked.

"These are my friends, Clemont, Dawn, Gary, Serena, Ash, May, Bonnie, Max, Your Aunt Lana, Johann, Henry and Karen," Firey answered, "Everyone, say hello to Skorupi."

"Hello," Everyone said, even some of the Pokemon sitting with them.

"De-Ne?" Ariana's Dedenne asked.

Skorupi was startled by Dedenne so it disappeared, then whacked its tail into Dedenne.

"Skorupi!!" Firey yelled.

"Skor?" The Scorpion Pokemon asked.

"The Pokedex says it knows Bite, Leer, Poison Sting, and Feint Attack." Ariana explained.

"That was a nice Feint Attack, but you shouldn't use it without being told." Firey scolded.

"Rupi." It responded sadly.

"Dene." Dedenne comforted.

"Firey, you do realize that he only hatched twenty minutes ago, and we'll head to the Pokemon Center after lunch." Ariana whispered.

"Ok," Firey responded.

Firey pecked Ariana on the lips as Harrison walked over to the table.

"Hey, Harrison, what's up?" Firey asked.

"I'm a bit nervous, I've been wanting to ask Julie to Homecoming, but someone keeps interrupting." Harrison explained, glaring at Gustav.

"I'm sorry!" Gustav shouted.

"How should I go about getting that done?" Harrison asked.

"I think Drake can help." Firey whispered.

"Huh?" Harrison asked.

"Let me explain." Firey whispered and continued so quiet that only Harrison heard.

After the bell rang, which the explanation of the plan was finished with, Harrison went to Principal Montgomery's Office, and explained the situation, and called Julie to the courtyard.

"Julie, I was wondering if you would go to... to..." Harrison was about to ask when the nerves got a hold of him.

"To where?" Julie asked.

Harrison's Latios flew around, writing the word homecoming in the air using Dragonbreath, she looked up at the air words.

"Yes, I will go with you!" Julie exclaimed, kissing his cheek out of excitement.

Harrison's face immediately became a Tamato Berry in color and he froze, unable to do anything. Latios had to use Psychic to take him to class. Julie asked if Harrison was okay, Latios shrugged, having no clue what just happened. Harrison snapped out of it just as he got to his class, and Julie went to hers.

"What just happened?" Harrison asked.

He then felt his cheek, only feeling a warm spot.

"Latios, return!" Harrison exclaimed.

The bell rang twenty minutes later, and he went to next class, but was sent to Alder's class, running into Ash, who was training for Friday's match, along with Firey, Paul, Gary and Iris. He helped them train with the use of his Latios and several other Pokemon.

"Shelgon!" Harrison yelled.

"Shelgon is unable to battle, Fraxure is the winner!"

"You're good, Harrison!" Iris exclaimed, "This is actually my Haxorus's son, I'm training him for someone to have it guard a ranch."

"Shelgon, this was a good battle especially one to learn from." Harrison told Shelgon.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, Blaziken is the winner!"

"That was a great battle, Ash, Snorlax is very tough." Firey complimented.

"Really, Your Blaziken has gotten much stronger." Ash commented.

Truth be told, this is the first time his Blaziken defeated Ash's Snorlax, his Ninetales beat it in the first weekend tournament.

"Neither Electivire is able to continue!"

"Wow, never thought that would happen!" Gary exclaimed.

Paul smiled a little at the result of a tie.

"Harrison, you're pretty good, even when you don't use Latios," Iris commented, "So, I heard that you asked Julie to homecoming??"

"How did you know!?" Harrison yelled, face flaming.

"Togetic." Iris deadpanned.

"Harrison, its okay, by the way, I think she likes you." Adrianna cooed in an attempt to calm him down.

Harrison blushed furiously.

 _'What's up with me lately, Julie, who I knew from elementary school, is popping up in my dreams, and everytime I even get near her, I tend to freeze up in nervousness, my heart rate quickens, and blush.'_ Harrison thought, _'I'm not sure what it means, but I need answers.'_

Little did they know, in a different part of the school, Julie was thinking the exact same thing, except about Harrison.

 _'He has been nothing but nice to me, I knew him since elementary school, and all i can really do around him without a deep breath is stutter and blush, but my pounding heart is what concerns me, and my butterfrees in my stomach.'_ Julie thought.

Flashback Begin

 _Six years ago, Harrison and Julie were discussing their weekend plans when three kids walked over._

 _"Hey Julie, you really shouldn't be talking to anyone right now, after..." one of the kids taunted._

 _"Shut your mouth, Kevin!" Harrison yelled angrily, "and please leave."_

 _"You think you can tell me to leave!?" Kevin yelled, "I'll show you!"_

 _Kevin grabbed Julie's arm and tried to drag her away, then grabbing her hair. Harrison separated Kevin from Julie with one big swing. Little did they know, a certain Eon Pokemon was watching the whole thing. Kevin went for her again, and to their surprise, something flew in between them. Julie's eyes widened at the sight. There was a Latios between her and Kevin._

 _"Dusknoir!" Kevin yelled._

 _A one eyed ghost appeared in front of Kevin._

 _The Latios's right claw turned purple and hit the Dusknoir, knocking it out instantly._

 _"Dusknoir!" Kevin yelled._

 _"Mister, I don't know why a..." A teacher yelled until she saw the Latios._

 _"What the-!?" The teacher yelled._

 _Latios cooed to explain that Kevin went after Julie and tried again, so he interfered to prevent it from happening since it saw Harrison's intentions._

Flashback end

At the end of the day, Julie went to her dorm room and sat, at least until Karen, along with Astrid and Iris walked in the room.

"Hey, I need some help." Julie asked.

"What kind of help?" Iris asked.

"Romantic advice, you see, for the last few months, I have been having strange dreams involving Harrison." Julie explained.

"You are an idiot, sis." Karen responded, "You're in love with Harrison!"

Julie blushed furiously.

"That's a sign!" Karen exclaimed excitedly.

"What!?" Julie yelled.

A knock to the tune of Ride of the Valkryies hit the door. Julie answered the door and blushed.

"Hey Harrison!" Julie exclaimed, blushing wildly.

"Hey, I need to know if you have the egg?" Harrison asked.

"Yes, its on the nightstand." Julie answered.

They go in to find a boy about to take the egg.

"You!" The boy yelled, "Dusknoir, use Confuse Ray on the girl!"

"Fraxure, use Dragon Tail!" Iris yelled.

Before the Dusknoir could do anything, it suddenly went back to its ball.

"Hey! What are you doing!!?" The boy yelled, "Dragalge, Breathe Fire!"

"Kevin, please leave, or otherwise you leave me no choice!" Harrison yelled.

"Who has the egg?" Julie asked.

A large roar boomed through the town.

"Rayquaza." Firey answered.

"Where's Skorupi?" Harrison asked.

"With Ari." Firey answered.

He disappeared mysteriously, but nothing was touched. After everything settled down, Harrison flew off on Latios back to his apartment, where he and his brother live.

"So, what's your family like?" Astrid asked.

"I have five sisters and two brothers, both brothers are six, four of her sisters are older, and her twin sister is Karen." Julie explained, "And My Mom works ninety-nine percent of the time, even though my dad left millions of dollars to her in his will. My dad was a Pokemon Ranger."

"That explains it." Astrid noted.

As Harrison landed, his brother, Benjamin, said hi, and asked him about school.

"So, Julie and I are doing a project together, and we have to raise an egg from egg to Pokemon, and learn about baby Pokemon and such." Harrison answered, blushing slightly.

"So, I heard you asked Julie to homecoming, eh?" Benjamin asked.

"How did you know!?" Harrison yelled, face splashed with red.

"Latios told me." Benjamin answered as if it were obvious.

Harrison face-faulted.

"Hey, why is your face on the floor?" Benjamin asked.

"I don't know, because you questioned my legendary!?" Harrison yelled, muffled by the floor.

"Otherwise, how was your day?" Benjamin asked.

"Good." Harrison answered.

Then a knock on the door, sounded like 'Old McDonald Had a Farm'.

Benjamin answered the door and found a girl outside.

"Hello, is this Harrison's apartment?" The girl asked.

"Julie?" Harrison asked.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for trying to help me out with Kevin's appearance suddenly." Julie answered.

Julie hugged him, he returned the hug.

"Get a room!" Benjamin exclaimed.

They just blushed.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Friday's match with me?" Harrison asked nervously.

"Yes, see you at the stadium at six on Friday." Julie whispered.

"Ok." Harrison responded.


	9. Chapter Eight: First Match!

It was Friday morning, the morning before the first match of the regular season, they had a scrimmage against Vaniville and won 30-12. So the school was naturally excited for tonight's match vs Lumiose City. Ariana, May, Sean, Misty and Serena could all been seen, along with Johann, Bonnie, and Jaclyn wearing school battle team jackets. The teams have light jackets of different colors, the ones the girls, along with Sean and Johann, are wearing are the away jackets. Everyone arrived in first period all excited, and sat down happily.

"So anyone have their egg hatch?" Miss Suzy asked, "I was out after first period, and all of Thursday."

"Skorupi!" Skorupi called.

"A shiny Skorupi!?" Miss Suzy yelled.

"It sure surprised us when we found out." Ariana explained.

"Ok," Miss Suzy responded.

"Class, let's see what this Pokemon can do." Miss Suzy exclaimed.

"Skorupi, use Bite!" Firey ordered.

Skorupi bit down on the desk.

"Now, use Leer!" Firey ordered.

It ran up to a pencil and sent it flying off the desk.

"What was that?" Firey asked.

"That was Knock Off!" Ariana exclaimed.

"You learned Knock Off!" Firey exclaimed, "Good job!"

"Skor!" Skorupi exclaimed.

"Use Poison Sting!" Firey ordered.

The ends of Skorupi's tail glowed purple and he then slammed his tail into the desk.

"That was a great display of its abilities as of right now." The teacher responded.

The class sat down as Skorupi took a nap on the desk. She continued a lecture on the different types of Pokemons egg groups until the bell rang. When that happened, Norman called a free day, and sent Firey to the stadium to help get ready for the match. Ariana got the class off to prepare her Pokemon for the cheering they do. The bell rang and they went to class, which Firey's was lecturing on Dragon types, Harrison was dropped into this class since his teacher is out and he had study hall. Ariana was preparing a plan for her first appeal in the contest, which doesn't start its season until winter. The bell rang and the both of them got sent to the cafeteria due to Aria's meeting.

"So, what are you doing for lunch?" Ariana asked.

"I think I will be getting the team and significant others together for lunch." Firey answered.

Firey: I'm wondering if we could get together for lunch?

Sean/Iris: Sure!

Gary: Sure!

May: Sure!

Trip: Ok. Don't expect me to say much.

Paul: Sure, but I'm going to be like Trip.

Misty: I'll be there.

Lana: Yes, I'll bring Johann!

Korrina: Yeah!

Max/Bonnie: We'll be there!

Clemont: I'm letting the rest of the team know.

Firey: Thanks Clemont.

They all sat down at lunch, eating their meals and discussing what Pokemon they're using.

"Well I have a six on six, so I'll be using Zoroark, Kingdra, Weavile, Steelix, Burny, and Sceptile." Firey explained, "The legendaries are out due to my opponent not having access to any."

"Ok." Ash explained, "I have two three on threes and I will be using Snorlax, Totodile, and Sceptile for the first match, and Goodra, Gible, and Greninja."

Everyone was discussing their Pokemon and their possible opponents.

The bell rang and everyone went to class, continuing their day. Later, the end of the day arrived and everyone went to their homes to get ready for tonight's match.

Seven o'clock arrived and the first battle in the first match of the season was about to begin.

"Alright, Everyone, the opening battle between Melinda and Firey is about to begin. Trainers choose your Pokemon!"

"Scolipede, spin around!" Melinda yelled.

"Steelix, You're up!" Firey yelled.

The Megapede Pokemon and The Iron Snake Pokemon appeared in front of their trainers.

"Battle begin!"

"Scolipede, Megahorn!" Melinda yelled.

"Steelix, Stone Edge!" Firey ordered.

Scolipede's horns glowed green and charged for Steelix, however, stones met it, sending it back to its trainer, knocked out.

"Scolipede is unable to battle, Steelix is the winner!"

"Holy Magikarp!" a Lumiose student yelled, "That Steelix took out Melinda's Scolipede in one shot!?"

"Here's something, see the mark on its head, that's the mark of the Snake Cave King." Another student explained, "This Steelix was my sister's, but she died in an accident, Steelix was grieving when this guy found him, captured him and gave him a new home."

"Oh!" the first student exclaimed in realization.

"Sudowoodo, spin around!" Melinda yelled.

A small tree like Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer.

"Steelix, Earthquake!" Firey yelled.

"Sudowoodo, run!" Melinda yelled.

The tree ran as the giant iron snake whacked its tail on the ground, causing it to shake.

Constant cheers of "You can do this!" and "Go Firey!" can be heard from one voice in the stands.

"Hey, Lana, what's up with her?" Lana's opponent asked.

"Oh, she's the love of his life, and she will soon be his girlfriend of six years!" Lana explained.

As they were discussing Ariana's love life, the next part the battle ended.

"Sudowoodo is unable to battle!, Steelix is the winner!"

"After the earthquake, Sudowoodo used double-edge, it worked until Steelix used Crunch biting on the head, it then decided to use Flail, which gave Steelix a headache, and then Steelix used Iron Tail to wrap it up." Jaclyn explained.

"Oh." Both of them said in realization.

"Steelix, return!" Firey yelled.

"Why did you do that?" Melinda asked.

"Your Sudowoodo gave him a headache." Firey deadpanned, "but still, the battle must continue, Sceptile, You're up!"

What seemed to be the Forest Pokemon appeared.

"Shiftry, spin around!" Melinda yelled.

The Wicked Pokemon appeared in front of her trainer.

"Alright, Shiftry, use Razor Leaf!" Melinda yelled.

'Looks like the jig is up.' Firey thought.

"Use Flamethrower!" Firey yelled.

Ariana smirked.

"What!?" Melinda yelled, "How!?"

She saw Ariana smirk, and realized something's up.

"Alright, Show yourself!" Firey yelled.

The Forest Pokemon turned into a bipedal fox like Pokemon that was black and had a what looked like long hair.

"A Zoroark!?" Melinda yelled, "I thought you had legendaries!?"

"I switched them out for him and another Pokemon." Firey explained, "So, use Focus Blast!"

A blue ball appeared and was thrown at Shiftry, who was still startled from Zoroark's appearance, so critical hit, causing Shiftry to land on its feet in front of its trainer.

"Shiftry!" Melinda yelled, "Alright, use Icy Wind!"

"Night Daze!" Firey yelled.

Zoroark covered one side of the field as Shiftry covered the other.

"Alright, now Low Sweep!" Melinda yelled.

Shiftry ran over and swung her foot on to Zoroark's, causing him to fall over.

"Now Aerial Ace!" Melinda yelled.

"Zoroark!" Firey yelled.

Shiftry hit Zoroark, who was now in serious pain.

"Looks like I have no choice, Zoroark, Memento!" Firey yelled.

Zoroark gave a nasty sounding howl, as two lights fell downward on Shiftry and then Zoroark was knocked out.

"Why would Firey do that?" Max asked.

"It was so Zoroark wouldn't feel anymore pain until it wakes up and so probably Weavile would have an easier time defeating it." Lana explained.

"Zoroark is unable to battle!"

"Zoroark, return, you were a little overwhelmed, but it's time for you to rest, so, Weavile, You're up!"

Weavile appeared with a very nasty looking grin on his face, it scared Shiftry.

"Weavile!" Firey yelled, "Ice Beam!"

"Try to dodge!" Melinda yelled.

A light blue beam froze Shiftry, as she thawed, something happened, she was knocked out with a single Ice Beam!

"Shiftry is unable to battle, Weavile is the winner!"

"Shiftry, you were amazing out there despite the unpredicted Pokemon!" Melinda exclaimed, "Return! So, Dragonite, Spin Around!"

A Dragonite appeared on the battlefield, spinning.

"Weav?" Firey's Weavile asked.

"I'm as clueless as you are." Firey told his Pokemon.

"Dragonite is not to be underestimated." Melinda explained.

"Weavile isn't either, he once took down a rampaging Terrakion on his own, I wasn't even giving him commands." Firey responded.

Firey's revelation was a bit of a shock to Melinda.

"Dragonite, Steel Wing!"

"Take it!" Firey yelled.

"Huh?" Max asked.

Steel wing collided with Weavile, causing some damage.

"Avalanche!!" Firey yelled.

A bunch of Ice fell on Dragonite, who wasn't unfazed by the attack.

"Dragonite use-!" Melinda was cut off by a nasty sound.

"Weavile, Dark Pulse!" Firey yelled.

Weavile fired two chains of darkness at Dragonite, who got hit by one of them. It landed on its feet, stumbling around the battlefield.

"Dragonite, Outrage!" Melinda ordered.

Dragonite, eyes glowing red, slammed into Weavile, and then went again, and again when...

"COUNTER!!!" Firey yelled.

Weavile's claw glowed orange as Dragonite went at him again, sending the attack back to Dragonite, who immediately took double the damage, and well, as Dragonite fainted from the Counter, Weavile was seen to be knocked out.

"Neither can continue!"

"Return!" Both yelled.

"Empoleon, Spin Around!" Melinda yelled.

"Burny, You're up!" Firey yelled.

Both their starters appeared in front of their respective trainers.

"Empoleon, Steel Wing!" Melinda yelled.

"Alright, Double Kick!" Firey ordered.

As the Penguin tried to attack with its wings, The Fire Chicken kicked it away, twice.

"Argh, Flash Cannon!" Melinda yelled.

"Mirror Move!" Firey yelled.

Both Pokemon used Flash Cannon, causing a explosion of steel.

"Now, Use Earthquake!" Firey ordered.

"What!?" Melinda yelled.

The ground shook, pieces of it nailed Empoleon, sending it flying back to its side of the field.

"Em-Pol!" Empoleon exclaimed.

"Ok, use Steel Wing once again!" Melinda asked.

"Mirror Move!" Firey ordered.

Both Pokemon used Steel Wing, causing both to clash and kick up dust, when it settled, both Pokemon were knocked out in the explosion.

"Neither Pokemon is able to continue!"

"Return!" Both exclaimed.

"This is the first Pokemon I ever caught!" Melinda yelled, "Piloswine, Spin Around!"

A large medium brown Pokemon with small tusks appeared in front of Melinda.

"Kingdra, You're up!" Firey yelled.

A large light blue sea dragon like creature appeared.

"Too simple, Kingdra's a Dragon Type, Blizzard!" Melinda yelled.

"Use your own!" Firey yelled.

The blizzards met, creating a giant glacier in the middle of the battlefield.

"Alright, Use Take Down!" Melinda yelled.

"Kingdra, Quick, Hydro Pump!" Firey yelled.

A large amount of water hit the charging Piloswine, forcing it back several.

"Alright, Avalanche!" Melinda yelled.

"Outrage!" Firey ordered.

Kingdra seemed to swim over with glowing red eyes and started headbutting Piloswine, unfortunately, Avalanche fell on both of them. After the pile of ice and snow melted, it was revealed that both Pokemon were knocked out by that attack.

"Neither is able to continue, since Melinda doesn't have any more available Pokemon, Firey is the winner!"

Firey walked up to Melinda, who shook his hand.

"That was a crazy battle, when I had to use Memento was when I thought I was actually going to lose." Firey said.

"To think I beat four of your Pokemon, technically three, since Zoroark knocked itself out, by the way, where did you get that Steelix?" Melinda asked.

"Route 117, between Verdanturf Town and Mauville City, Hoenn, it was grieving when I found it." Firey explained.

"One of my classmates recognized it, that's why I asked." Melinda explained.

"Firey!" Ariana exclaimed, "You did it, I was cheering for you all the way through!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" Melinda asked.

"Six years in January." Firey answered.

Ariana planted a kiss on his left cheek, and then grabbed on to his arm, he then removed his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close.

Ash's first battle had started around the same time as Firey's battle.

"This match is three on three, your opponent will change after the third knockout. Select your first Pokemon!"

"Totodile, I choose you!" Ash yelled.

"Seviper, Slither Forth!" Terry yelled.

The Big Jaw Pokemon and The Fang Snake Pokemon appeared in front of their respective trainers.

"Battle begin!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Terry yelled.

Seviper's tail glowed purple and swung it at Totodile when...

"Bite!" Ash yelled.

Totodile bit down on the edge of the tail, causing Seviper to cry out in pain.

"Poison Fang!" Terry yelled.

Seviper's fangs glowed purple and tried to bite Totodile's tail when...

"Iron Tail!" Ash yelled.

Seviper bit onto the Iron Tail attack, causing it to cry out in pain again.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered.

The water cannon hit Seviper, sending it all the way to the wall and knocking it out on impact.

"Seviper is unable to battle! Totodile is the winner!"

"That's Ash for you!" May explained.

May and Ariana were explaining to the Lumiose girls sitting near them about Ash and Firey and how they battle.

"Is Firey worse?" A girl asked.

"Depends on what Pokemon he's using, this match, he would have kept up with Ash, but normally, his team would blow him away." Ariana explained.

"What was up with that Weavile?" Another girl asked.

"You all saw how Melinda's Shiftry completely destroyed Firey's Zoroark, Weavile was not a happy camper with that." Ariana explained.

"By the way, he's cute!" a third girl exclaimed.

"Hey!" Ariana yelled angrily, "I'm the only one who calls him cute!"

"Huh?" the aforementioned girl asked.

"The Platinum Blonde's his girlfriend!" the second girl answered.

"Ok," The third girl whispered.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Totodile is the winner!"

"Totodile?" Ash asked.

Totodile glowed blue and started changing, it got bigger, more yellow was seen, and it had bigger fins.

"Croconaw!" The Pokemon exclaimed.

"Totodile evolved into Croconaw!" May exclaimed.

"Alright, Serperior, Slither Forth!" Terry yelled.

The Regal Pokemon appeared in front of its trainer.

"Leaf Storm!" Terry yelled.

"Dodge it!" Ash ordered.

Croconaw instead encased its mouth in ice, ran around the leaves, and bit down on Serperior's tail hard, causing it to cry out in pain. It then decided to spit out what seemed like its stomach acid.

"Ash, Switch out Croconaw, you have no choice!" May, Firey and Ariana yelled.

"Croconaw Return!" Ash yelled, "This match up isn't working. Snorlax, I choose you!"

The Sleeping Pokemon appeared where the Big Jaw Pokemon was.

"That was Gastro Acid, It nullifies all abilities until your Pokemon leaves battle." Ariana explained.

"Leaf Blade!" Terry yelled.

Serperior's tail glowed green and flew towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax, Ice Punch!" Ash ordered.

Snorlax's fist froze over and swing and a flying Serperior, sending it back to its side of the field.

"Serperior!" Terry yelled.

Serperior shivered and then fell over, knocked out by the complications of a super effective attack.

"Serperior is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!"

An hour later, Max's Junior Varsity Battle was about to start.

"You can do this Max!" Bonnie shouted.

Max looked up at Bonnie, causing her heart to pound inside of her chest and her face to heat up. Max felt his face heat up and looked back to the battle.

"Trainers, Select your first Pokemon!"

"Talonflame, Fly from the horizon!" A girl yelled.

The Kalos Native Fire/Flying type appeared in front of her trainer.

"Gallade, Let's roll!" Max yelled.

"Battle begin!"

"Talonflame, Acrobatics!" The girl yelled.

"Gallade, Confusion!" Max yelled.

Gallade's eyes glowed blue as Talonflame tried to flash towards him, however, she got caught up in the confusion, causing her to slam into the wall several times and flew into back wall, completely knocked out.

"Talonflame is unable to battle. Gallade is the winner!"

"Talonflame, return!" The girl yelled, "Smeargle, Fly from the Horizon!"

The Painter Pokemon appeared in front of Gallade, smirking.

"Gallade, Shadow Ball!" Max yelled.

"Sketch!" The girl yelled.

Smeargle learned Shadow Ball, firing it back towards Gallade.

"Psycho Cut!" Max yelled.

A pink crescent shape countered the attack copied.

"Alright, Smeargle, time for the Ace in the hole!" The girl yelled, "Dragon Ascent!"

"What!?" Max yelled, "Close Combat when it gets closer!"

Gallade tried to counter with Close Combat, it didn't work and was sent flying into the wall, knocked out.

"Gallade is unable to battle! Smeargle is the winner!"

"Gallade, return, thank you." Max whispered, "It's your wish, Jirachi, let's roll!"

Max's legendary Pokemon appeared in front of Max, glaring at the Smeargle.

"Smeargle, Shadow Ball!" The girl yelled.

"Jirachi, Grass Knot!" Max yelled.

Smeargle fired Shadow Ball, but not before its tail was tied by plants.

"Smeargle, Iron tail!" The girl yelled.

"Quick, Doom Desire!" Max yelled.

Jirachi's eyes glowed gray for a moment.

Smeargle had cut its way out of the Grass Knot.

"Use Dark Pulse!" The girl yelled.

"Flash Cannon!" Max yelled.

Chains of darkness flew into a gray beam, exploding on contact.

"Are you going to do anything?" The girl asked.

Smeargle was seen to be knocked out.

"What happened!?" The girl yelled.

"Doom Desire." Max explained.

"Smeargle is unable to battle, Jirachi is the winner!"

"Dragonite! Fly to the horizon!" The girl yelled.

"That kid doesn't have a chance against Sheila's Dragonite!" a boy yelled.

"You are an Idiot, Carlton, that is a Jirachi!" Another girl yelled, "That's my cousin's best friend!"

"Oh, your cousin is Lana Montgomery, the girl with the Lugia, along with her older sister, Ariana, and their brother Samuel-." the boy figured out.

"Please don't mention him, only makes Ariana cry." The other girl warned.

"Dragonite, Thunderpunch!" Sheila yelled.

"Doom Desire!" Max yelled.

Jirachi's eyes glowed gray for a moment as Dragonite tried to punch Jirachi. It floated away on instinct.

"Outrage!" Sheila ordered.

"Dodge it!" Max yelled.

Jirachi floated around as Dragonite tried to hit it until Dragonite was knocked out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, Jirachi is the winner! The Match goes to Max of the Academy of Heroes!"

"Max, you did it!" Bonnie exclaimed blushing furiously as she hugged him, causing him to blush furiously.

"Aww, you two are so cute!" Sheila cooed loudly.

"We're not a couple!" Both yelled.

"Ok," Sheila responded, then whispered, "You two totally act like one."

The remaining battles resulted in one loss for Academy of Heroes, in the Junior Varsity, Carmen vs Lana, Carmen's Meinshao started the battle, he, along with Mammoswine, were quickly defeated by Feraligatr. However, Carmen pulled out his Ace in the hole, Mega Mewtwo X, and completely destroyed Lana's entire team, barring Lugia, who tied Mewtwo.

"Alright, the results are in, for the Varsity Match, Paul vs Sherry, Paul 6, Sherry 1, Iris vs Travis, Iris 6, Travis 0, Gary vs Harry, Gary 6, Harry 5, Ash vs Terry, Ash 6, Terry 2, and Firey vs Melinda, Firey 6, Melinda 4. Final score for the Varsity is Academy of Heroes, 30, Lumiose High, 12!"

"The Gyaradoses are 1-0 and have their homecoming match next week vs New Bark Town!"

"And for the junior varsity match, the final score is Lumiose 13, Academy of Heroes 15!"

Bonnie hugged Max, causing both to blush furiously. She just held the hug there, unfortunately for Max, his face turned red. She placed a hand on his forehead, making sure he isn't sick. She didn't want to go through that again. Harrison and Julie were sitting in the back of the benches, Julie cuddling Harrison.

"Aww, look at the cute couple!" Bonnie Cooed loudly.

"We're not a couple!" Harrison and Julie yelled, blushing furiously.

Everyone went to their dorm, and Firey and Ariana went to bed.


End file.
